Male Order Bride
by Guardian of the 4th Wall
Summary: After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: MALE ORDER BRIDE****  
****SUMMARY: **After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

**INFO: **Over the years I have come to have many accounts here.I am slowly in the process of switching all my stories to one account. I will transfer one chapter at a time until I've transferred them all, and then I will post the latest chapter, and delete the old story. Sorry for any confusion this may cause. :'(

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Sebastian was the fifteen year old son of a very rich man who owned a rather large chain of hotels. He was currently wearing a tuxedo with a blood red tie waiting to attend one of his father's business parties in order to talk him up and allow the women to fawn over how big he was getting (as they did every year around this time).

He was waiting for an elevator as he watched (from the corner of his eye) a family enter the main hotel doors. It was the Phantomhives. Some rather up class citizens who came to his father's yearly galas. The family consisted of the father Lord Vincent Phantomhive. His wife, Lady Rachel Phantomhive. Their eldest son Vincent Jr. as well as their young daughter Ciel.

He turned to them as they approached.

"Good morning," he said smiling.

"My Sebastian, look how big you've gotten," Rachel said grinning from ear to ear while holding her daughter's hand. The girl had slate black hair like her father's but the stunning blue eyes of her mother and wore a particularly frilly dress.

"I'll be as big as Father someday," Sebastian said smiling.

"And ready to follow in his footsteps I'm sure," Vincent said smiling. "We'll be to see your Father in a bit after we get the kids settled in."

"Ow!" whined the little girl as Vincent Jr. leaned over and tugged on one of her pigtails.

Leaning down so he was the boy's height he put on a serious expression and said, "Don't be so mean to your sister."

"He's not my sister," Vincent Jr. snapped, and Lord Vincent lightly slapped him across the back of his blonde head. His hair matched Rachel's hair. However his eyes were a dark forest green color. A color that matched neither parent, but it was not unheard of to inherit the eye color of a grandparent.

"We'll be going upstairs now," Vincent said walking onto the elevator as the doors slid open and his family piled on. Sebastian held his hand out to keep the doors open.

"I'll take the next one," Sebastian said smiling.

"Nonsense," Lord Vincent said kindly. "Please ride up with us."

"I have some things to check on here you guys go ahead," Sebastian said. He knew Lord Phantomhive. He was the kind of man to say things to be polite but not really mean them. It was better to not test this.

He stood back letting the doors begin to close when suddenly they heard a soft… "Bunny…"

He looked down to find Ciel had slipped away from her mother made it out of the elevator just as the doors were closing, by the time Rachel knew what had happened the door was nearly shut.

"I got her ma'am," Sebastian called to her. "I'll bring her up."

He took off after her through the crowd. This was kind of dangerous. Ciel was a very little child, short for even her young age. She could easily get tripped over or hit by a cart at her height.

Though he could see what she was heading after. There was a Bitter Rabbit doll (which he assumed she had dropped) lying by the entrance doors. She was heading straight towards it her arms outstretched just as a cart was heading her way. He lunged forward grabbing her around the waist sliding across the cart and rolling in time to catch the bunny from being run over.

He sat Ciel on her feet afterwards handing the bunny back to her smiling. "Here you are," he said.

She took it slowly, her large blue eyes staring intently at him blinking.

"Alright," Sebastian said getting to his feet. "I'll take you up to your parents okay?"

"…"

"C'mon," he said taking her hand.

Though they were stopped by a man as he walked in the hotel. "Sebastian. Look at you. You're growing quickly."

"Ah, Mr. Gerard," Sebastian said smiling. He suddenly felt the girl clutch to his leg attempting to hide behind him.

"Is your Father," he began, but stopped as he looked down at the pigtail that could be seen from behind Sebastian's leg. "Ah... little Ciel, is that you?"

He keeled down reaching out he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him, which she tried to fight the whole way. "My, what a cute little dress you have on. It suits you perfectly."

She whined in a very childish way as she tried to pull her hand free and in turn go back to Sebastian.

"She got separated from her Parents, I'm taking her back there now," Sebastian explained.

"Oh I'll take her back," he said suddenly picking her up. "I need to speak with her Father anyway."

"Uh..." Sebastian said nervously. It was not polite to refuse their customers, but he had told the Phantomhives that HE would be bringing her back...

"It's alright," he said grinning. "Her Dad and me are good friends."

He grabbed the doll from Sebastian and turned with the girl heading to the elevators. Sebastian looked up... There was something in her eyes. A look of complete terror on her face. He had never seen a child so young look so scared.

The man went over to the elevators and watched from the corner of his eye as the man and the friends who had followed him got in. Ciel was already crying as the doors closed, and he watched the number above the elevator doors climb and stop at floor 16. The Phantomhives were to be on floor 20...

"Damn it!" Sebastian snapped hurrying to the computers so he could look up exactly which room Mr. Gerard would be in.

* * *

"Don't cry," he said softly to her running his fingers through her hair as he walked into his room, and he gave a slight wave to his friends as if to tell them he'd catch up with them later.

He sat Ciel on her feet as he hung up his coat. Immediately, she took off running and hid under his bed. "Now now," he said. "We are to be married one day, the least you could do is come out here and talk to me."

"No!"

"Don't be like that, your Father has already agreed. When you turn 15, you'll be my bride? Aren't you happy about that?"

"No!"

"Alright enough of this," he snapped completely losing his patients before reaching under the bed and catching her by the ankles where he was easily able to drag her out. He picked her up laying her on the bed where she attempted to get away many times. "Now be still... I just want to enjoy you for a little bit."

Tears were streaming down her face as he pulled her ponytails free letting her hair fall down around her. "Now don't you look pretty..."

He was so distracted by the girl he was pinning to the bed that he hadn't even noticed the beep and click of a card swiping his door open. The next moment a fist collided with the side of his face and he was thrown back. Sebastian was standing there looking absolutely livid.

The sight that had met his eyes when he walked into the room... A grown man pinning down and leaning over a young crying child. Any decent human being would have done what he just did. Though his fist throbbed horribly now, and Gerard was standing. Sebastian hadn't noticed just how much taller Gerard was than him until right then. He hadn't thought about the idea that he was a thin 15 year old kid and that this was a fully grown (at least 20) year old man. Who looked just as angry as he had been a moment ago.

"You're going to regret that you little punk!" he snapped suddenly grabbing Sebastian's collar and pushing him up against the bed's pillar.

"Me!? What the hell do you think you're doing to that girl!?" Sebastian snapped, luckily sounding braver than he felt.

Gerard spit some blood onto the floor. "What I do, with what I own, is none of your damn business!"

And with a force at least three times greater than his had been, Gerard punched Sebastian across the face and he tripped over a nearby chair falling back onto the ground. He saw stars, his vision was blinded for a moment. He blinked a few times regaining a bit just as Gerard leaned down grabbing his collar and pulling back his arm for another strike.

Though for a second time Gerard was struck in the face. This time enough that he was knocked out cold.

It was a scene that would have infuriated any man. To walk into a room where a young girl clutched a bed pillar crying, her hair and dress disheveled, and a grown man who had been beating his only son.

"Dad," Sebastian said looking up. "How did you..."

"I saw you running up here after grabbing the hotel key card so, I wanted to see what the fuss was," he said holding a hand out to him, pulling him to his feet. "If there was a problem though you should have come and got me."

"I didn't know if there was at the time," Sebastian explained. "He took this girl up to his room and..."

"Say no more," his Dad answered smiling. "You did a good thing. We will have security escort him out of the hotel when he comes to, and he will not be permitted back here again. Make note of the ID he used to register his room."

"Sure," Sebastian said wiping his bleeding lip on his sleeve.

Sebastian's father turned to the bawling girl. "Well hello little one," he said kindly. "Would you like to go back to your parents now?"

She nodded still sniffling.

"Take care of her first will you," his father asked kindly.

"Yeah," he answered, and with that his father (straightening his tie) left the room. Sebastian hurried over to her and picked her up. He grabbed her doll that Gerard had let fall near the door and hurried out. Not wanting to be here when he woke up.

It was odd, the entire walk to the elevators, and the entire ride up. She was bawling horribly and clutching to him as though her life depended on it. "You're okay now," he said. "That man isn't ever going to hurt you again. Kay?"

"…" Ciel's face grew slightly red from being addressed directly by him.

"Aren't you cute," he said smiling. When they got off the elevator he put her on the ground and fixed her hair back into the pony tails they were before. Then he handed her her bunny before taking her hand. They went up to the hotel door where the Phantomhive's were staying and he knocked on it. Ciel's eyes did not leave his face until the thank yous were exchanged by her parents and the door was closed.

* * *

…7 years later…

* * *

Sebastian had a problem…

A major one. His father sat before him a serious look upon his face, his formal suit (which he always wore) was perfectly fitted for him and made him look menacing.

"I'm… I'm sorry Father could you repeat that?" Sebastian asked. He had heard just find, he was just in disbelief.

"I'm giving you four years to get married and begin a family or I am not leaving anything to you in my will. Not the hotels, not the money, nothing!"

"Father why?"

"Because I'm getting old, and I want grandchildren eventually!" he snapped. "You're twenty-two you ought to be settling down by now. Find yourself someone already."

"Father do you realize what you're asking?"

"What?" he snapped. "It's not like I'm giving you a month, I'm giving you four years! Four. You cannot tell me that with your looks you won't be able to find someone and settle down in four years. That's more than enough time!"

"Father, I…"

"Don't sass me boy!" he snapped. "I am your Father and this is what I demand."

"…" Sebastian sighed. "Yes Father."

"Now," his Father got to his feet. "I will be waiting for updates from you every step of the way."

He poked Sebastian with his cane.

"Yes Father," Sebastian said getting up as well he walked his Father to the door, and after a brief and awkward goodbye he closed it.

"Yes Father," he whispered putting his forehead against the door. "But what am I supposed to tell my boyfriend?"

* * *

Young Vincent walked down to his sister's bedroom and without knocking threw open the door. Ciel who was sitting at the vanity table looked up as he came in. Ciel wore a robin's egg blue nightgown with matching slippers.

"Fifteen huh?" he snapped smirking. "With your birthday in two days you're officially going to be assigned a husband, what kind of horney old man do you think is going to buy you?"

Ciel looked away from him annoyed.

"Sure would hate to be you right now."

"Shut up Vinny," Ciel snapped.

"What will you do if your secret is discovered?" Vinny asked walking up behind him. "Maybe something like—"

He grabbed ahold of Ciel's hair ripping off his wig, "Your wig falling off."

Ciel jumped up, "Give that back!" he barked.

"Why? What's the point of them buying a boy if they make you dress up like a girl?" he laughed running away from him as Ciel chased after him. Over the bed, around the desk, past the balcony windows.

"That is ENOUGH!" Lord Vincent shouted from the door's entrance.

Vinny immediately handed the wig back to him and Ciel plopped it onto his head. "Vinny go to your room."

Vincent Jr. was never one to disobey their Father and he hurried off to his room. Vincent turned to Ciel looking stern.

"There are lot of homosexual men in high society Ciel, though to take another male as theirs would not shine a good light on their stations. Many families raise their sons (aside from the first born) to be womanly so as to appear as a woman in public and be the male behind closed doors that is desired by these men in our elite society."

"I know," Ciel said looking down.

"Don't look so upset, arranged marriages occur all the time at our ranks. Your brother as well has an arranged marriage."

"His marriage isn't going to be to some middle aged pervert," Ciel snapped frowning slightly.

"Don't you be talking like that when we take you to the marriage meetings," Vincent commanded. "If you behave I'll let you pick from the people you meet, if you don't I'm choosing him for you, got it?"

"Don't lie to me," Ciel sighed. "You have already picked Gerard..."

"Well, your mother and I talked about that and... well... We want your happiness to come first Ciel. Of the highest bidders we are going to let you pick. If you behave..."

"Really?" he asked, almost not daring to believe it. But part of him still didn't.

"Really," Vincent confirmed. "Now go to sleep, we have quite a few meetings to go to tomorrow."

Sighing Ciel pulled his wig off and headed over to his computer looking at the list of names which were his possible future husbands… There was a list of ten high society individuals all men older than thirty. It was all a part of a "Male Order Bride," website which was only accessible by noble blooded individuals and their dearest friends. He shivered at the idea of one of these perverted men kissing him, and touching him…

He shook his head trying to get the image out of it before going to the main webpage, and his eyes widened.

Someone had posted a new request, and it was…

Sebastian.

No way! Sebastian! That boy from the hotel. Every year when his father and the family took their annual vacation they always went to one of Sebastian's father's hotels. _He_ was requesting a male order bride? Well, there was no way out of this for him, so if he had to be assigned a husband, why not his childhood crush? It was certainly a better idea than any other candidate on the list. He would just have to get Sebastian to be put on his list instead of someone else's. This shouldn't be hard, he knew how to hack.

After ten minutes of rearranging some things in the system. Sebastian's name and address was at the end of his list of potential husbands. He felt kind of bad, whoever's list Sebastian would have ended up on he wouldn't be on it now. That person certainly lost a really great potential husband. Though, at least it worked well for him.

Ciel interlaced his fingers in prayer, "Please let him like me…"

* * *

"You did what?" Claude snapped.

"Now hear me out," Sebastian said smiling at his own genius the following day. "This bride comes, and I have her stay here with me, and she'll be my girl for public outings and dinners and such. While my boyfriend and I continue to go out until such time as my Father kicks it. His health is bad anyway, I'm sure it'll be in the next few years."

"So you're just going to have some girl give up her life and her time to pose as your pretend wife," he explained.

"These girls are probably from poor families who really need money, why would she be upset as long as her family is getting a ton of cash huh?" he asked taking a seat across from him.

"Have you told your boyfriend about this?" Claude asked with a serious glare from over his glasses.

"Not yet, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it."

Claude folded his arms, "I can't help but feel that this isn't going to end well."

"Well, she should be here later tonight for our first meeting," Sebastian said grinning. "Wanna stay and meet her?"

"Perhaps another time, my boyfriend and I have a date tonight," Claude explained getting to his feet. "Good luck with your pretend bride thing."

"Yea, thanks," Sebastian said as he walked his friend to the door. When Claude left he couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl she would be…

* * *

Ciel sat in between his parents as they prepared to meet with one of the last few clients. Nervously, he straightened the hem of his dress frowning slightly.

"Be good," his father warned. "I know you don't like him, but this man is offering the most. At least give him a chance."

Ciel sighed dreading when those doors would open and they did all too soon. He looked up spotting the next possible husband for him. A muscular man with a fancy beard and a crooked smile, he spotted Ciel and an instant grin spread across his face. Ciel felt a shudder run down his spine. He looked older than the man he remembered from that day. Well of course he was, but he meant severely older. Perhaps it was the beard...

He took a seat across from them smiling.

"Welcome," he said softly. "I have been waiting for this for a long time. I don't believe I've met your wife, Benjamin Gerard."

"Pleased to meet you," Rachel said smiling.

"Ciel say hello," his father ordered.

Ciel nodded in his direction, "Hello Sir."

"Well, ultimately the choice will be Ciel's on who he ends up with," Vincent stated immediately, "However we will discuss all the options prior. So Ciel can make a sound decision."

His father and the man immediately launched into conversation about finances, what exactly Ciel's family would be getting if he was chosen to keep Ciel as his bride. After what seemed like quite a while of talking, the man turned to his Father. "I know this is unprecedented, but may I speak with Ciel alone for a while?"

Lord Vincent looked over at Rachel and the two exchanged questionable glances before Vincent nodded getting to his feet and Rachel followed shortly. "Dad wait…" Ciel said nervously turning in his chair staring at the door that closed behind his parents.

He felt a hand on his chin and his face was turned towards his possible future husband. His other hand came to rest on Ciel's knee.

"Well it's been some time since we've been face to face, Ciel," he said grinning. "I thought I should give you a little more incentive as to why you should pick me."

Ciel forced a smile and lied through his teeth, "I assure you Mr. Gerard you are one of the top on my list..."

"Even so, your Father said you still have one more client to meet with," he said.

"I do," Ciel answered as Gerard's hand fell from his face.

He knelt down pulling a rose from inside his jacket and he held it out to Ciel. Not wanting to be rude he took it whispering a quick, "Thank you."

He smiled reaching out he turned Ciel's face towards him, kissing him on the lips, and Ciel pulled away immediately. "Now now, don't be like that. We're going to be spending every night of the rest of our lives together after all."

Not if I can help it, Ciel thought immediately as another kiss was forced on him, he felt the hand on his knee tighten and was slowly sliding up as Gerard continued to kiss him. He attempted to push it back but wasn't strong enough. Ciel finally managed to stammer a "NO!"

This had been loud enough for his parents to hear in the hall outside, thus forcing Gerard to stop. Ciel's face was rather red as he wiped his mouth and pushed his skirt back down.

"We'll have quite a good time Ciel, I can't wait until its official. I'll be waiting eagerly for your Father's answer."

Ciel glared after him. _Never_, he thought. _It's never going to happen_!

Three minutes later Ciel and his parents were walking back to their limo. His father was checking the list. "All that's left is Sebastian Michaelis."

His parents both stopped in their tracks turning to each other.

"He wasn't on the list yesterday."

"Why would he… Since when is little Sebastian… that way?" his mother sighed unable to bring herself to say the word gay.

"We shouldn't go; his family and ours are too close of friends. It would be awkward," Vincent said.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat and he spun around. "No, it'll be fine. If anything, this could bring our families closer."

Ciel nervously turned away, "It'll work out, let's hurry. It'll be rude for us to arrive late."

Ciel hurried off feeling nervous. _Please let him pick me_, he thought desperately. If he ended up with any of those other men his life would surely be over…

* * *

Ciel felt his insides twist as their limo came to a stop outside Sebastian's large house. Not quite as big as their mansion but still large. He stepped out looking, casting his gaze down immediately as his parents stepped out after him. He was whispering about a thousand silent prayers, and pleading with every God ever mentioned in history to make Sebastian pick him…

* * *

Meanwhile Sebastian had been fixing up the house to be welcoming. He wanted this girl to feel at home. After all this would be her home for some time. "Alright…" he said as the doorbell rang. "Showtime."

What he saw at the door however, every muscle in his body froze. The welcoming smile he had been practicing for the last half hour was now frozen in place. The Phantomhives… The Phantomhives were at his door. The father, the mother, and their young daughter…

Slowly he closed the door.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath. "Oh no… no no no no no no… What am I going to do?"

Wait, he thought. They must be here for something else. He would get them out as quickly as possible before his bride showed up. That's it…

The doorbell rang again, a little more diligently than previous. Forcing himself to look natural as he opened the door. "My apologies, I forgot something… Please come in."

He stepped back letting them inside, "So what can I help you with today?"

Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive exchanged nervous glances. "You did put a request on the M.O.B. site didn't you?"

They were here for that! Damn it! Willing himself to calm down quickly he nodded nervously. "Uh, yea. Sorry, my minds a little… Anyway, please come into the living room."

Sebastian brought them in feeling their eyes shooting daggers into his back. Nervous wasn't a trait he displayed often. However that's what he was. Nervous. He hadn't realized_ they_ would be the ones showing up. Shit, what would they say if they met up with his father at a business meeting or something. He could just imagine Mr. Phantomhive making small talk with his Father at some random meeting and saying something like, "So it seems your son purchased my daughter..."

He shivered at the mental image. He wasn't even about to imagine the phone call he would receive after such an encounter.

"Well, as you know… Ciel is the offered bride. She has quite a number suitors and we intend to pick the one who offers the highest price and is most beneficial socially. What is it you have to offer us in exchange for her?"

"Uh…" Sebastian was a little taken aback at the rather abrupt switch in tone. He had never spoken with the Phantomhives when no small talk was involved. So to switch to a business tone so quick was well... and the way Mr. Phatomhive was speaking about his daughter, his eyes were flaming with anger as he began the meeting.

"Um…"

_Why was he so nervous_? Ciel thought to himself. There was no choice in the matter, Ciel found himself thinking. He would have to act...

"May I speak with Sebastian in private for a moment?" Ciel asked.

His parents glared at him. "Ciel we just started the meeting—"

"It's fine," Sebastian said. "I'd actually like to speak to Miss. Ciel too."

Looking like they didn't approve of the situation his mother and father got to their feet and stated they were going to take themselves on a quick tour of the garden out back. As soon as they we're out of ear shot Ciel turned to him with the intent of explaining his whole situation and hoping for Sebastian's compassion and assistance in it. Only, Sebastian spoke up first.

"Alright Ciel I'm in a bind. My Father isn't going to leave me anything in his will if I don't find a girl, but the truth is I have a boyfriend. Now, if you could just pretend for me until my Father passes away (he's ill, it should only be a few years). Then, I promise you can live here and I'll buy you whatever you want… Well not that you need money… but… I'll make sure your stay here is comfortable at least…"

Convenient wouldn't have been the word for it. A miracle was probably more accurate.

"Yeah," Ciel said nodding. This worked out perfect for him. He could pretend to be Sebastian's bride without having to endure any of the... night time stuff that was sure to occur with all of the other suitors. Besides, even if Sebastian had wanted him in that way, he still would have picked him because the other options were... unacceptable! "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded again to be sure to be understood.

"Great… great. Okay, um… How much do you think your parents want?" Sebastian asked. It was rather awkward to talk about purchasing Ciel right in front of her but they both knew how this game worked. He hoped she wouldn't be offended.

"Um…" Ciel did some quick math in his head to convert his currency to the Japanese yen as that would be the currency Sebastian was most familiar with. "One hundred million yen."

Sebastian blinked. "Are you kidding?!"

He didn't have that kind of money. Sure he used the family card for every day purchases but he knew if one hundred million yen suddenly disappeared from the family bank account he could expect his father to be at his door the very next day to figure out where his money went.

"It's okay," Ciel said reaching into the bag at his side. "Do you have your own bank account?"

Sebastian knew he was referring to one not attached to his families funds, and he nodded. Sure he had his own account for documentation purposes but there was only about seven hundred dollars in there.

"Give me your account number and password," Ciel demanded.

"You're not thinking of robing me now are you?" he said laughing slightly and stopped upon seeing the dirty look he was casted.

"Just hurry," Ciel snapped. "My parents could come back at any moment."

Exchanging the information quickly, Ciel transferred the money from his own bank account. As his parents opened the doors returning from their tour Ciel whispered a hastened, "Don't tell them about this..."

"Are you done talking then?" his father asked stiffly.

"Yes," Ciel nodded.

"So, Sebastian. How much are you willing to offer for our Ciel?" his father asked.

"Um… a hun—" he suddenly felt Ciel step on his foot with his heeled shoe.

"He promised to outbid any offer," Ciel said taking before taking a seat.

"Any offer?" Mr. Phantomhive gasped turning to Sebastian. "Are you certain, the prices do get quite high…"

"Um… just like she said Sir. Any offer," he said going along with her. He just hoped Ciel knew what she was doing.

Mrs. Phantomhive was looking slightly nervous up till this point, and she chose now to speak up. "Sebastian, why are you interested in our little Ciel?"

Ciel's eyes opened slightly wider. His mother had not asked this question to any of the others they had met up with today. He turned quickly to Sebastian hoping the man could think on his feet. It had been some time since he had last seen him and didn't really know what kind of man he had become. Honestly, this scared Ciel slightly. For all he knew Sebastian could be the most sadistic of them all. Though he claimed to have a boyfriend, and though he implied nothing of that nature would be occurring, Ciel had been around far too many untrustworthy men to know they don't always keep their word.

Sebastian smiled smoothly. "I have adored your daughter from the moment I met her. First as the adorable child of my father's friend. Later as she grew I became fond of her even more. She has become quite the young woman."

"Sebastian… you do know our Ciel isn't—" Mrs. Phantomhive began only to be silenced by her husband.

"Of course he does, he was on the site wasn't he?" he snapped. Slightly annoyed at the woman's pestering.

Sebastian blinked not certain what they were talking about but not wanting to reveal he didn't know all the same.

"What I want to know is how you got the site address in the first place. Only those of noble blood are supposed to have access to that web address."

Sebastian really wasn't certain what to make of that one. In truth he had merely stumbled upon the site in his browser history and had wondered what it was. Excited at the idea of getting out of his family problem he clicked yes to every question and typed in his name and address so they would send him a bride. It was pure coincidence that it was Ciel who showed up.

Though he put on a convincing grin. "I have my sources my Lord."

"…" Apparently Lord Phantomhive didn't like that response but choose not to argue.

"We're leaving. We'll let you know our decision in a few days," he explained turning to leave.

Ciel stood up straightening her skirt before preparing to follow her father.

"Huh?" Sebastian blinked. "So I have to wait for your decision?"

"Yes," Mrs. Phantomhive said turning to him with a soft smile. "We'll discuss all the choices as a family and pick what will best suit Ciel for his future. We'll let you know soon."

So there were more applicants, for lack of a better word, than him? He glanced at Ciel's face which was remaining surprisingly unrevealing for the information that was just given. "Goodbye Sebastian," Ciel said bowing before the Phantomhives departed his home.

* * *

"Father please!" Ciel pleaded from the back seat. "You told me I could pick!"

"That was before I thought you were going to pick someone with no station at all!"

"Father he has offered to outbid all the others on the list. With the amount Mr. Gerard offered imagine how much that will be."

Anything, Ciel was willing to say anything to make his Father allow him to pick Sebastian.

"Other than wealth he has nothing going for him. He has no noble station; he won't raise our families' status in anyway. Gerard however is not only offering a beyond reasonable amount but he will increase your station as well."

Ciel stared down as his heeled shoes feeling rather desperate. "Father please! Don't make me end up with him…"

"He is what's best for you," his father explained. "End of discussion."

Ciel leaned back in the seat feeling more frustrated than he had felt in some time. Then sitting up quickly he turned to the last hope he had. "Mama…"

His mother had a softness from him that went far beyond anything his Father felt for his youngest son. She didn't like the idea of Ciel being raised as a girl. Hadn't liked it from the very beginning, and she would often help in convincing his Father of different things he needed… She had in the past, so he had no reason to assume she wouldn't help him out now. However she pursed her lips and turned to stare further out the window.

…he felt his last hope disappear…

What was that man going to do to him? For all he knew he might spend the rest of his days chained to the man's bed only being let out to attend parties and functions necessary for social status.

In the days that followed Ciel found it hard to eat. Every possible horrifying nightmare had crossed his mind on what a man like Gerard might do to him and the night when his Father would finally choose came. Ciel had the site loaded on his computer waiting to see which name would be checked by his father. He didn't know of course that Ciel had access to the sight so he would see the moment his father approved it and exactly who he approved.

"C'mon," Ciel sighed. His eyes were so heavy but he didn't dare fall asleep. Not without knowing…

1:30 a.m.

2:30 a.m.

3:00 a.m.

"C'mon," Ciel sighed rubbing his eyes. "Please… just pick already…"

A soft bing suddenly sounded from his computer and Ciel pulled himself closer to the screen. There was a check…

Right next to Sebastian's name.

Ciel smiled as he turned off his computer, "Thank you Mama…"

He was certain she had had a hand in changing his Father's mind…

* * *

**The next Chapter will be transferred tomorrow, and remember at the end of all the transferring there will be a new Chapter at last! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any confusion. :'(**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: MALE ORDER BRIDE****  
****SUMMARY: **After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Sebastian was annoyingly awoken at eight in the morning to his doorbell ringing. Yawning he opened the door to find no less than six men (all dressed in the same jump suits) bringing in furniture and other knick knacks. He spun around as they barged in.

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Sebastian snapped. Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned to find the Lady Phantomhive dressed in a business suit and smiling brightly.

"Uh… My Lady," he said forcing the best smile he could onto his tired face. "What's going…"

"We talked it over and decided you were the best for our Ciel. Treat her well okay," she said smiling before taking a few steps inside. "Now, show me where Ciel's room is we have to decorate it. I want it to look exactly like her room at home so she won't be too homesick."

Sebastian sighed, he hadn't really decided that yet, but he did have a fairly large room with a sliding glass door that led out to the pool. He supposed Ciel could have that room. So he escorted Mrs. Phantomhive to the room where she began to bark orders at the movers who came with her on how to decorate it. He left her to it, sneaking off to the kitchen he began to make himself breakfast. He hadn't gotten too far into his toast before Mrs. Phantomhive approached him once more.

"So…" she said smiling. "Do you always sleep this late?"

"No," he answered. "Normally I sleep until noon."

"I suppose someone without cares, worries or station has that luxury," she said sighing. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a little offended but he continued to smile all the same. "Now, even though Ciel will be living here with you and is promised to you, we can't make any official announcements until we hold a gala in both your honors. I also will have to ask you two to hold off on anything… um… physical until after your wedding. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," he said feeling as though this were all too rushed. After all wasn't Ciel still a teenager? She had to be about fifteen or sixteen years old.

Appearing as though she sensed this Lady Phantomhive smiled. "I married Vincent when I was sixteen years old. So don't worry about it."

"Right…" he finished the last of his breakfast before turning to her. "When is Ciel coming?"

"She'll be moving in this afternoon after we will get all her stuff situated for her. After all, she'll be in a strange environment without her family around so we need to make things comfortable for her."

"Do you have more than one bathroom?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "We have three."

"That's perfect, which one do you usually use?" she asked.

"Um, the one attached to my bedroom I guess…"

"Alright, then we'll transform the largest of the two that's not attached. That'll be Ciel's bathroom so don't go in there anymore alright," she explained before heading off to snap more orders.

* * *

Sebastian didn't like his house being invaded by workers, loud noises, and especially Ciel's screaming mother. The pounding and screeching continued on for hours and he was about ready to lose his mind when he came downstairs to find Grell standing in his living room looking around at all the workers in confusion.

"Grell!"

"Bassey!" he cheered running up and throwing his arms around his shoulders.

Quickly he shoved his arms off before anyone saw.

"Bassey? What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"C'mon," Sebastian said grabbing his arm he lead him upstairs to his room pushing him in before closing the doors behind him. Rachel's eyes had followed him all the while and she had even pulled down her sun glasses, almost to let Sebastian know she was watching him.

"What are all those people here for?" Grell asked smiling.

Sebastian turned to him wondering how he should phrase this. "Grell, there is something I have to tell you…"

* * *

It was a good thing the workers were being as loud as they were for it masked the tirade of curse words his boyfriend bombarded him with.

"I won't stand for it! Who does this woman think she is busting in here and trying to steal my Man! I won't have it! I won't! I'll kill her!"

"Grell calm down, this is the only way we can be together," Sebastian explained.

Grell calmed down for a moment blinking at him. "What do you mean?"

"To please my Father, and so I can keep my inheritance, in public I'll be with Ciel," he explained walking over to him he pushed Grell down on the bed. "But behind closed doors I am all yours. Don't it sound exciting in the least? You and I tricking the world, a forbidden romance?"

He knew how to turn his lover on, and playing into anything that which might be found in a corny romance novel was sure to do it.

"Oh Bassey that sounds wonderful!" he wrapped his arms around him pressing their lips together as the doors swung open. Rather skillfully, Sebastian grabbed the bedspread ripping it off so Grell was tossed to the floor before Lady Phantomhive walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked a raised eyebrow peeking above her glasses.

"I was about to do some laundry," he lied lightly kicking his boyfriend's mass to get him to stop making noise. Luckily she couldn't hear too well due to the construction.

"There is no time for that today, c'mon. I have something to show you…" she explained, her eyes darted around the room. "Where is that guy you came here with?"

"He's..."

"Ah, here it is," Grell suddenly yelled getting to his feet from the other side of the bed. He was holding a small collection of color stones in his hand. Which Sebastian could only assume he had gotten from his own pocket. "I told you to move these from under your bed to the window at the beginning of every month!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. What was he doing?

"What is that for?" she asked eyeing Sebastian curiously.

"It is Feng Shui madam," Grell said smiling. "I am Sebastian's Feng Shui coordinator. He called me when unexpected renovations were being made on his home so the harmony of the living space would not be damaged."

"Oh..." she said, though she retained a suspicious air about her as the whole walk downstairs was filled with questions about Feng Shui. When he got the chance he leaned in towards Grell whispering, "Do actually know anything about Feng Shui?"

"Oh, no a clue," he said truthfully before hurrying over to one of the movers and telling them not to place something somewhere for it would ruin the harmony of the money saving atmosphere.

Lady Phantomhive brought Sebastian to the bathroom that had been right next to Ciel's room only the door was gone and there was a tarp over the whole where it had been now. She opened the door to Ciel's room revealing… Pink. So much pink. So many firlls. Teddy bears, and stuffed animals everywhere. He had not expected Ciel's room to look like this.

"Is all this pink really necessary?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? We set it up to look exactly like Ciel's room at home."

Sebastian couldn't believe Ciel would have a room like this even at home. He knew Ciel was a girl… but he never would have taken her for a girly girl…

She showed him the door they had made so the bathroom now connected directly into Ciel's room. "It's convenient isn't it?"

"That you changed my whole house around?" he asked slightly annoyed but he didn't want to make it obvious.

"Oh calm down, it's not like we're leaving your house a mess. Besides, you'll get more for it now, if you ever decide to sell this place."

"…"

"Anyway, a few more hours and we'll be done here, Ciel should be along any minute," Mrs. Phantomhive said grinning. "I had her go to the salon so she would be all pretty for her first day here with you."

"…"

Sebastian didn't know what to say. This really did seem unreal. Wouldn't it make more sense? He really felt he should ask it…

"Lady Phantomhive," he said turning to her. "Shouldn't your daughter stay at your house until we're married?"

"Hhmm…" she blinked looking slightly confused. "You don't want to people to get married and instantly start living together. Getting used to someone else is in your house is awkward enough, if you add that on top of instantly being married it can be way to much stress. I moved in to the Phantomhive manor when I was thirteen. Vincent and I would play games and have dinner every day together. Then by the time marriage came around we were already very well acquainted and I wasn't near as nervous about revealing my body to him as I—"

Sebastian's mind had tripped and plopped down right in the gutter on that one. This conversation had taken a drastic turn for the worse and he decided to end it as quickly and politely as possible. "Oh I see… I see," he said nodding before turning away.

"Besides," she said smiling. "If you live together and determine the two of you are quite incompatible then the wedding can be called off without too much incident. If we waited till after you were married… Well, our family cannot have a divorce in our history it would be too scandalous. The two of you would be forced to remain married no matter how much the two of you hate it…"

"I understand," he said. He knew matters like these were complicated among noble families.

"So, I want you to think really hard before the announcement of you two being betrothed. It would be just as detrimental to Ciel's station to end a betrothal as it would a marriage. Don't worry, it'll be some time before we plan the gala to announce it, and I want to make sure Ciel is happy too. You may have paid for my daughter but that doesn't automatically guarantee you'll keep her. If she tells me she's unhappy before the announcement ceremony then your money will be returned and she will leave. You shouldn't have too much to worry about. Knowing my daughter she wouldn't say she was unhappy even if she was. Just the thought of her being returned makes me nervous as my husband would be most upset. Not to mention none of the other suitors would find her as desirable if this were to occur, and her chances of acquiring a kind and decent husband would decrease substantially."

_Is she trying to guilt trip me into not getting rid of Ciel before the announcement party_? Sebastian thought to himself as he listened to her rambling.

The doorbell chimed, and Mrs. Phantomhive turned. "Don't worry I'll get it."

"Uh… wait this is my hou—"

Too late. She had already made her way to the door opening it. He couldn't see who it was from where he was standing but at the tone of excitement from Mrs. Phantomhive he figured it had to be Ciel.

Sure enough when she came back into the room Ciel was at her side. Her hair was tied in two pony tails the ends slightly curled. She wore a white and blue dress with a pair of white high heeled shoes. She had a clutch purse that matched her dress and one of those weird pair of gloves that were just long enough to cover the fingers but not the entire hand. It was the style these days and it seemed even the nobles had adopted it. Her makeup was done and she had a pair of sparkly earrings which matched a diamond choke collar around her neck. He couldn't help but think how she was walking around outside like that. All those diamonds had to be worth a good sum, she could have been mugged. He didn't live in a particularly bad town, but he certainly didn't see it as an overly safe one either. He did find her very pretty, especially with those piercing blue eyes. Though lucky for her, he was into men otherwise he might not have been able to contain himself until they were married.

"You look very pretty today Ciel," he said smiling nervously.

"Thank you," Ciel answered. He wanted to complement him back but as the man seemed to still be in his silk pajamas (even though it was this far into the afternoon by then), he had a hard time trying to come up with one.

"No! No! No!" Grell said suddenly coming into the room. "Blue is all wrong for Feng Shui! You will have to go!"

He started to try and make Ciel leave the house when Sebastian suddenly grabbed his arm. "Uh, you know I think that's enough Feng Shui for today. Thanks so much for coming over I'll call you later."

"Bassey!" Grell complained as Sebastian made to shove him out of the house.

"I'll call... you... later!" he snapped pronouncing the words with force as he finally manged to make the door close.

"Well, we're all done here. Ciel sweetie your room is over there. We have already gotten it set up nice and pretty for you, but it'll take a bit longer before it's done," she said. Leaning down she gave Ciel a hug. "Until later sweetie, don't forget to call me or your Mommy will miss you too much."

It had been some time since Ciel had seen his mother in such a good mood so he didn't comment on the overly dotting attitude she was displaying, though he did find it embarrassing. With that his mother and the few remaining workers left leaving Ciel and Sebastian the only ones in the room.

"Sorry about her," Ciel said turning to him. "She gets that way sometimes…"

"Yeah, she was… interesting…" he said shrugging. "So Ciel then—."

Whatever he had been about to say was cut short as a mover carrying a plank of wood carelessly walked by and they both had to duck to avoid it.

"Why don't you come into the kitchen?" he said. "We'll get out of the way of the movers."

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. Would it be alright if I took a nap in your room until my room gets finished?"

"Uh, sure," Sebastian said nervously. It's right up the stairs."

"Thank you," Ciel said. For some reason he found the idea of talking one on one with Sebastian unnerving. Sebastian had after all recently purchased him. How the hell could any human start up a decent conversation after something like that. Even if this was a scam they were putting on that didn't get rid of the realization that Sebastian did at this point, own him.

The door suddenly burst open and Grell marched in again making his way to the stairs Ciel had begun to ascend. "Let's get one thing straight you little slut! Ciel is my man! Mine! And if you get in the way of that I'll."

"Do you know who you're talking to? I'll have you know I have met men in gutters with more class and decorum than you! You think you're so cool with your red hair and matching outfit, when all you really look like is the American McDonald's Clown Reject. I don't associate with people like you, you ignorant low class little asshole! Don't waste my time!" with that she spun around ascending the rest of the way upstairs and entered Sebastian's room.

Sebastian let out a low whistle before turning to Grell, "You shouldn't have called her a slut I think."

Grell was looking in the mirror on his wall with a frown. "American McDonald's Clown Reject?"

* * *

If a man walked up to a horse saying, "Good dog." You'd think him a fool. However if everyone responsible for raising him told that horse was called a dog, then how could you blame him? All he has ever known is that a horse is called a dog. Then someone tells him, "No, that animal is called a horse." Thus he thinks them a fool, until too many people agree with that person to argue with. It is rather lonely when you live in a world where no one shares your meaning.

* * *

Eight year old Ciel was a happy little girl. She enjoyed the smell of flowers, the porcelain dolls her father would bring her to play with. She had even enjoyed the color pink.

"Mama!" Ciel called running towards her with a wide smile her frilly dress blowing behind her. "Is Elliot still coming today?"

"I think so sweetie," she said smiling.

"Mama, do you think Elliot will propose to me?" she asked blinking her blue eyes up at her mother.

"What?" her Mother asked raising her eyebrows.

"Big brother has a fiancé. If Elliot proposes to me, then can I have one too right?" she asked.

Her mother knelt down pushing her bangs out of her face. "No sweetie. We already have someone in mind for you sweetie, but your betrothed won't officially be picked until you are much older."

"But big brother gets one now…"

She smiled. "C'mon sweetie. You're going to start special classes today."

"Classes?"

"Yup, special ones just for you…" her mother said looking slightly sad her voice cracking slightly.

Ciel looked up and noticed her mother's eyes were more shiny than normal, she tilted her head so she could see better. "Mama? Are your crying?"

"No baby," she answered as they walked into the manor. Her mother brought her upstairs down a hallway she was normally told not to go down and taken to a room with a chalkboard and a single student desk.

"Is this my desk Mommy?" she asked running over to it only just noticing a woman at the window. This woman was strange. She had large breasts, darker skin than the people you normally saw around here, white almost slightly purple hair. The woman was wearing a black dress that was oddly revealing…

"Ciel sweetie, this is your teacher Mrs. Annafellows."

"Hello," she said smiling. "What are you going to teach me?"

"You can go now Lady Phantomhive," the woman said and her mother nodded before hugging her daughter for the last time. Ciel felt a rather strange feeling as her mother left the room closing the door behind her as though this would be the last time she saw her... But that wasn't right... Ciel would see her again really soon.

"You ask what I am here to teach you," the woman said walking up to her. A permanent frown seemed to be etched on her face. "What I am here to teach you is truth."

Before Ciel could say anything else she began to take off her clothes. Feeling entirely embarrassed she covered her eyes turning away. "What are you doing? Put your clothes back on. Have you no shame?"

"I am showing you something important little one so shut up and learn," she snapped grabbing Ciel's hand tearing them away from her face forcing her to look up at her naked teacher. After little more than a quick glance she pushed her hands away falling back covering her eyes.

"Put your clothes on, put your clothes on!"

"Stop yelling!" she snapped glaring at her.

"This is the body of a woman," she explained in an almost taunting tone. "I'm sure you've noticed that you don't look like this do you."

"…" Ciel kept her eyes covered.

"You don't look like this Ciel because despite what you have been told you are a boy. You have always been a boy and you will always be a boy. That is lesson one."

"I am not!" Ciel snapped. "I am not boy."

"Oh, I can strip you and prove it but I'm sure your mind isn't so dense that you've forgotten what you have down there," she explained. Ciel merely continued to look upset. "Fine if I must show you."

She got up walking over grabbing a fist full of her clothes attempting to take them off.

"No!" Ciel snapped as she struggled with her. "Stop it! I know what's there!"

"Well then," Mrs. Annafellows said releasing her. "Do you agree with me that there is a difference?"

"…" Ciel didn't respond. There was a difference. What the teacher had in her most private of places was definitely not what Ciel had. "Maybe you're the boy."

Mrs. Annafellows' eyes widened slightly at that and then she laughed, at last picking up her dress she began to put it back on. "My naïve little child, I am as woman as you can get. You're the one who is a boy but in public you're to be a girl. Like a superhero with a secret identity. Isn't that fun?"

Ciel felt her cheeks becoming sore as tears started forming in her eyes. "I'm not a boy. I'm not a boy. I'm not—."

"Ugh, you annoying child," Hannah snapped grabbing her arm she forced her to sit down in her chair as she walked over grabbing a box. The contents of which she proceeded to dump upon Ciel's desk, and inside it were pictures. Pictures upon pictures of naked women all of them with parts she didn't have. She could feel the tears falling down her cheeks then. There were too many pictures and some of them fell off the desk onto the floor. As last the last picture fell from the box and the sound of raining paper finished it ballad. All that could be heard was the faint sniffles of the crying child.

"So now you know the difference between men and women."

Mrs. Annafellows leaned down letting her elbow rest on the desk her chin coming to rest in her hand as she stared in scrutinizing way at the child, "I thought you would think these photos were altered if I didn't show you a real version first… I can get more if you don't believe me."

Ciel's mother had lied. Ciel's father had lied. Everyone had lied. The quivering sobs she tried to hold back were the only sounds in the room at present. Ciel turned looking into the eyes of her… his teacher.

"Why did they lie to me?" he asked.

"Because you have the special task of improving your families' status and wealth," she explained. "And this is a special class where I am going to teach you the skills necessary to do this."

She stood tall again walking around Ciel to straighten the bow in his hair. "And with this knowledge, you are going to make some man very … very… happy."

* * *

Some man very happy? Well it certainly wasn't him…

Ciel felt like he had died and become someone new and walking down the hall back to the yard outside he felt like even the world was different. One fact Mrs. Annafellows had stressed greatly was that he could not tell anyone. For now, only his Mother and Father knew. He was not allowed to tell anyone. Not even the one person he told everything to… and that person had just arrived.

"Ciel!" he called smiling rushing over to him. Elliot was just slightly older than he, and he had always imagined that this was the person he would grow up to marry one day…

"Mama let me stop to buy you this," Elliot said pulling a beautiful porcelain doll from behind his back. "Isn't she pretty? I got one too."

He pulled out another he had stuffed in his suspenders. "See, let's go play with them upstairs okay?"

CRASH!

The sound of shattering porcelain seemed to echo on forever. Elliot's mother who was not too far away talking to Ciel's father turned. Out of the corner of his eye Ciel could see his father's angered expression. But he didn't care.

"Ciel? Why… why did—"

"YOU'RE A BOY AREN'T YOU!?" Ciel snapped.

Slightly taken aback Elliot nodded his short blonde hair bouncing slightly as he did so.

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T BE PLAYING WITH DOLLS! YOU'RE SO STUPID!"

With that Ciel took off back into the house and ran up to his bedroom where he proceeded to tear down everything pink. Ripping the pink covers and taking a letter opener he stabbed it into the matching pink pillows, feathers flying everywhere.

Ciel's Mother appeared at the door, and Ciel glared up at her. "You lied! You lied to me! Why is everything in my room pink if I'm a boy!?"

"Ciel be quiet you can't talk about that out loud!" he mother snapped closing the door so no one would hear his yelling.

"I don't want anything pink! I don't want dolls! I want to play with toys boys are supposed to play with!"

"Sweetie I can't do that," she explained. "You have to pretend to be a girl okay…"

"I want to be a girl! I want to be a girl but I'm not, and you lied! You lied!"

Lady Phantomhive rushed over hugging her son tightly despite his attempts at punching her, and she held him until he was too tired to do anything but hug her and cry and she ran her fingers through his long hair until he fell asleep.

* * *

In the years that followed Ciel was taught how best to attract men. He was taught how to read their expressions to see what type of person they would like best. Someone timid? Someone domineering? He was taught to be all these things. Almost like an acting class. He was taught the mechanics of how sex would be with a man. He was taught about his station and how people among noble families had been doing these sorts of things since even before medieval times. As far back as could be documented as there was secret list of people who were not the gender they claimed to be to the public.

Mrs. Annafellows taught him that this was a honor even if it didn't always feel like it at times and, more than anything else, she made sure to instill him with a sense of pride in himself. One so strong that no names he was called could ever break it. And while Ciel was filled with boat loads of pride (pride for his station, for his family, for his country) he could never bring himself to be proud of what he was and that was because he was nothing more than a toy for other people. Something that was reprehensible that they put in a dress so as to hide their own shame from their actions.

That is all he was. Rather than noblemen admitting they were gay or enjoyed the company of someone the same sex as them they had to cover it up, and that was Ciel's job. To give them what they wanted in the bedroom while being the beauty they wanted outside it. He wasn't the only one either… there were others in the same predicament as him and Ciel felt sympathy for them.

At the same time he had to consider himself. While it was probably selfish to pick Sebastian rather than someone like Gerard who could raise their funds as well as their station, he was certain he would die again just like he did that day when the female him died forever and this male him that dressed as a woman took over.

He made the best he could out of a terrible situation…

* * *

Ciel spent most of his time in his room, locked up with his computer, though he would leave on occasion to get food from the fridge. He didn't mind, Sebastian had his boyfriend so at least for now he didn't have to carry out any of those kinds of obligations. In fact he could very well stay in his room until there was some sort of social function to attend together. All his schooling was done online and it usually took him only two hours early in the morning to complete all seven of his subjects. After three days of being shut up in there (despite Sebastian's and (surprisingly) Grell's attempts to lure him out), he found he did feel slightly… lonely… not to mention bored. When he wasn't doing homework, he was playing games on his computer, and when he wasn't doing that he was hacking. *w_here do you think all that money came from that Ciel had to give Sebastian for his own purchase_* When he wasn't hacking he was looking at himself in the mirror without his wig on. Wondering what kind of life he would be leading if he had been the first born son in his family. He certainly wouldn't be here…

A soft knock sounded from the door and Ciel hastily put his wig back on. "Come in."

Sebastian peeked in smiling, "You done sulking?"

"I'm not sulking," Ciel snapped slightly offended.

"Well why don't you come out then?" Sebastian asked.

_So you can attack me, no thank you_, Ciel thought to himself. He didn't literally mean attack. He had been raised to expect the kind of man who would buy him to be one likely to rape him every day. Even though they had this little scam going, he had no proof that Sebastian wasn't that type of man.

"Grell isn't here today if that's what you're worried about," Sebastian explained.

That was even more of a reason not to come out. He didn't like the idea of serving as Grell's replacement when he wasn't around. True Sebastian had been his first crush, but that was before Ciel knew how untrustworthy men could be. Though of course he wouldn't say these things aloud, he had to keep a polite air of courtesy with Sebastian at all times. Just as he had been taught.

"No thank you Sebastian, I'm fine in here. I have homework to do."

"Do it later, let's do something fun," Sebastian said grinning.

"Really, it's a lot," Ciel lied. His homework was already done.

"…" Frowning Sebastian shrugged. "Okay then, well you're free to go about the house as you please so don't think you have to stay in here all the time, okay?"

"Alright, thank you."

With that Sebastian left. Sighing Ciel went to kill time on his computer and he did so for a few hours before feeling hungry. So slowly he left his room to find the house in darkness. "Sebastian?"

No answer. He walked on to the light switch lighting up the living room and the adjacent kitchen. He walked in there going to the fridge and found a note.

_Grell and I are out on a date, be back soon._

_~Sebastian_

Ciel's face gave no hint of emotion as he opened the fridge grabbing some milk. He was just about to decide what food he would eat with it when the doorbell rang. So he headed to the door opening it. "May I help—"

He paused mid-sentence. Gerard was standing before him and he did not look happy.

"Mr… Mr. Gerard. Um… what are you—"

Without a word he pushed past Ciel into the house. "Where is this man? This Sebastian?"

"Uh… he's out at the moment. May I help you with something?" He said the last sentence slightly more sternly.

"Not home?" he said smiling softly. "He went off and left his brand new bride by herself how very rude."

"If you have no business here then I'll have to ask you to—"

Too late he already headed into the living room. Feeling slightly panicked Ciel shut the door hurrying into the room. He had to get him to leave. Quickly. However he couldn't be rude either. Mr. Gerard's station was higher than his and if he upset him…

"Please sit down, this is your new home after all," Mr. Gerard said indicating the seat beside him.

Frowning Ciel glared at him, "Can I offer you anything Mr. Gerard?"

"A blow job?" he answered smiling.

"I'm referring to tea, Mr. Gerard," Ciel snapped his eyebrow twitching slightly out of anger.

"Hhmm…" the man smiled making Ciel feel nervous. "Why are you offering me something? Does this Sebastian not have any servants to fulfill this position. Or is that why he purchased you? To be his servant?"

Ciel looked really upset now, though he was fighting to not show it. "Sebastian has been nothing but kind to me since I arrived here."

This was true partly because he had hardly seen him since he arrived.

"I see..." Mr. Gerard said and eyeing Ciel he couldn't help but laugh. "Sit Ciel, you look like a nervous statue standing over there."

He walked over sitting on the sofa farthest from him.

And grinning Mr. Gerard whispered, "Obedient little pup aren't you. You've really been trained to listen to your superiors well."

Fighting even more to not let his face show how angry he was he glared at him. "Mr. Gerard why are you here?"

"I wanted to see the kind of man who bought you, after all I thought we had both understood that you were to come to me. You did say I was at the top of your list."

"I'm sorry Sir, but you were outbid," Ciel explained.

"Outbid… yes. I had heard that, but I thought my station would have been more than enough to persuade your family. Perhaps I should explain to your father that I was more than willing to go higher on my price," he said softly.

Ciel felt his heart skip a beat, but quickly recovered himself, "My father has already made his decision. We can't go back on it now."

"Oh?" he said. "I'm sure your father would understand."

"…"

"Besides, if he's already leaving the house without you, you must not be able to hold his attention very well," he explained.

"I can hold his attention just fine thank you," Ciel snapped.

"Seems to me he's already bored with you," he pointed out getting to his feet he turned towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked getting his hopes up that he was leaving at last.

"I'm thirsty, since there are no servants in this house I figured I would just get it myself," with that he continued walking. Then Ciel remembered. The note on the fridge. If Mr. Gerard read that! Ciel jumped up rushing into the kitchen blocking the fridge before he was close enough to read anything.

"Uh… I can get it for you," Ciel explained.

"I'll get it myself," he said attempting to shoo him aside.

"NO! I can get it for you," Ciel said slightly panicking.

"Oh I see what's going on," he said softly reaching out a hand to push some of the hair away from Ciel's face. "You can't fool me Ciel. You're lonely with him gone aren't you? If you had picked me I would never have left you alone. Should I show you a little bit of what you missed out on?"

"No!" Ciel snapped making Mr. Gerard frown. "Fine then… move aside."

"…" Ciel stood his ground. He couldn't move. If he saw the note… He couldn't grab it either. If he tried to grab it Mr. Gerard was sure to notice and then he would ask to see it, and that would just end in disaster. So he stood firm.

"Hhmmm…" he smiled. "My you're so shy? Do you not even put out for that man? I thought you were supposed to be his fiancé. If you act that way towards him he'll get bored and return you."

Ciel's eyes opened wide. _What if Sebastian returned him_… This whole scam of theirs was to last until something happened to Sebastian's father. What if that was soon? What if his father died within the next year? Ciel would be returned…

"Fear not Ciel, _when_ Sebastian returns you, and believe me he will… I will still buy you. Even if you are slightly used."

He leaned in kissing him on the lips and Ciel pulled away. "Please! Don't touch me!"

"Ugh, you're confusing as hell! You tell me to stop and yet you don't leave. Is this something they taught you in your training? In order to seem more innocent and pure?" he asked.

He looped an arm around Ciel's waist pushing him against his chest and then up against the fridge using his other hand to hold his head close as he kissed him. He could only think of one thing as Mr. Gerard took his time with abusing him. He would have to make sure Sebastian DID NOT return him. Whether Sebastian's father dies tomorrow or ten years from now he would have to make sure that he was not sent back. Or this… this right now was sure to be his constant reality for the rest of his life.

He would have to make Sebastian want him even after the scam was over. Ciel was going to have to be Sebastian's greatest desire so as to not end up this creatures' toy. Even if Sebastian did turn out to be what he feared ending up with, anything was better than this man!

And in order to even begin attempting this, he would first have to break up Sebastian and Grell!

He stopped sudenly when his phone rang, "Yes…"

"I understand. I'll be there soon."

He hung up looking down at Ciel using his phone to tilt his head up to look at him. "Seems I have to go, but I'll visit again. I still have to see what kind of man this Sebastian is…"

Ciel's breath was irregular, his face flushed, his hair a mess. "Until later Ciel."

With that he left, and Ciel didn't move from that spot until he heard the front door close. Falling to the floor he reached up grabbing the paper off the fridge so tightly it crinkled in his hand. Sebastian did not live in his world, therefore he did not realize how incriminating the written word could be. He stood up heading to his room, the paper still held firmly. He went to the mirror looking at his disheveled appearance. His lipstick smeared, and turning his head he saw two hickeys on his neck.

"Wha!" he frowned. _Damn it_… Now he would have to put makeup on his neck… How unpleasant…

After fixing himself up so he would be presentable for when Sebastian came home, he would talk to him about this note and then…

…then it would be time to initiate operation: Break up Grell &amp; Sebastian!

* * *

**The next Chapter will be transferred tomorrow, and remember at the end of all the transferring there will be a new Chapter at last! Thanks for reading! Sorry for any confusion. :'(**

**Also, I'd like to note that an M+ version of this story is available on my AO3 account under the same username. The stories are the same right now but future chapters will be different. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: MALE ORDER BRIDE****  
****SUMMARY: **After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**

* * *

When Sebastian came home he found Ciel sitting on the sofa. Her arms folded, a frown on her face. He smiled at her. "It's nice to see you out of your room. Are you hungry?"

He flung his coat across the back of a nearby chair and was in the process of removing his tie when he was hit with a crumpled up piece of paper. It didn't hurt or anything but it did take him by surprise. He leaned down looking at what Ciel had thrown at him and he frowned. "Did my note upset you or something?"

"You can't write things like that down!" Ciel snapped. "If anyone had found that piece of paper—."

"It's not like I left it on a counter top at a public café, it was here. So don't worry so much. Women who worry get a lot get gray hair and wrinkles early in life," he pointed out heading to the kitchen. Ciel jumped to his feet following him. He couldn't believe Sebastian was being so calm. True he didn't know what had almost happened, but still…

"Just stop leaving notes around that mention anything of the sort, alright!?"

"Alright, alright," Sebastian said waving away his words like they were nothing as he got into the fridge taking out some food.

"Sebastian, please don't act like this doesn't matter. It's serious!"

"Man, is it your time of the month or what?" he asked frowning.

"My time of the—. What are you—," he paused. His eyes widening… "Sebastian… do you… You think I'm a—."

Sebastian blinked at him raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Ciel's face suddenly went the brightest red Sebastian had ever seen on a person's face and after that Ciel took off straight towards her room. Sebastian blinked. What was her problem? Sighing he sat the food he had just taken out on the table and walked to her room knocking on the door. "Ciel are you alright?"

"…"

"C'mon, why don't you come out here and eat dinner with me. You must be hungry…"

"…"

"Look it's boring having a housemate I never see and if we're supposed to be pretending to be in a relationship then we should at least converse once in a while…"

Ciel had sunk to the floor sitting with his back against the wall. _How had he not known? The site should have explained everything... Had he not read it thoroughly?_

He jumped up rushing over to the computer loading up the site he read the top heading.

Male Order Bride

It clearly said Male, but he supposed if you read it through quickly you might not have noticed. He scanned the rest of the paragraphs. It never specifically mentioned that the people shown were actually men. Then again the people who accessed the website should know that… Now that he thought about it, how _had_ Sebastian accessed the website? It was supposed to only be a site for nobles and those of royal blood. He could have sworn he thought about this before but never really gave it much tonight. Now… now he was really curious…

He got up opening the door, Sebastian had already returned to the kitchen. Feeling rather shy now that he knew Sebastian thought he was actually a girl. He felt more nervous being around him. Walking slowly he went into the kitchen suddenly more aware of his body movements and voice. He took extra special care that it sounded more feminine, even though it kind of already did.

"Um… Sebastian."

"Hungry after all?" he asked smiling.

"No… I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How… Um… How did you find the site where you contacted me from?"

"…" he frowned slightly like he was in deep thought. "Well… it was weird. The screen was in my browser History, I check it often cause my boyfriend likes to get on some rather inappropriate sites."

"…That's impossible..." How would that fool have known of a site like theirs? Sebastian evidently thought he was referring to something else for he answered.

"No, not really. I have lots of friends who come in and out all the time, and they get on my computer as they please. One of them probably visited the site. I'm glad I found it though," he said. "You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"You're… you're friends with nobles?"

"Hhmm… not particularly. Though… I don't really ask my friends about their backgrounds. If they wanted to tell me they would," he explained. "Now will you come eat?"

_Shit_, Ciel thought. This really had been a big mistake. If that site hadn't been in his browser history, Sebastian never would have put in an order and he would most likely be that assholes toy right now...

Should he tell Sebastian? The longer he put it off the worse it would be when Sebastian finally did find out. Did he have to? Perhaps he could just keep it a secret until the whole scam was done. Perhaps… Though perhaps not. What if Sebastian walked in on him in the shower one day or something else along those lines occurred. He didn't want Sebastian finding out in one of those ways. He had to tell him now before this got too out of hand. He had to say something right this moment or he was going to be forced into keeping this secret forever...

He felt something touch his forehead. It was a celery stick. He blinked at Sebastian's grinning face. "C'mon, I know you're hungry."

He placed the celery stick against his lips and feeling slightly annoyed he bit a hold of it taking it from Sebastian he began munching on it as Sebastian went to cutting the rest of the celery sticks for whatever he was making.

Well… perhaps he could keep it a secret for a little bit longer…

* * *

The next day around lunchtime the doorbell rang. Ciel felt his heart stop. Grell was already here smothering Sebastian in front of him so it could only be Mr. Gerard. He held his breath as Sebastian headed to the door Grell continued clinging to him.

"Wait, Sebastian. If Grell…" Ciel began.

"I know," Sebastian said prying Grell off and telling him to behave. He opened the door. Ciel couldn't see from where he was so he waited impatiently to hear the person's voice.

"Hello, is Ciel here?"

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked. He was staring a lanky young boy with blonde hair. He wore a pair of pants that fell slightly below his knee. He had on a sweater with large pockets. "I'm her—."

Ciel came around the corner smiling. "Elliot hi, how are you—"

Ciel paused as Elliots face seemed to lose its resolve and he suddenly appeared to be on the verge of tears. "Oh," Ciel sighed grabbing his hand. "C'mon follow me. We'll be a minute…"

With that Ciel brought Elliot to his room closing the door behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Grell snapped glaring towards the door.

"Leave them to their business," Sebastian said heading back to the living room he plopped himself down before the television.

"What if that's her boyfriend? What if she's cheating on you in there."

"Whatever," Sebastian said shrugging. "Technically I'm cheating on her with you so oh well…"

"Oh Bassey! Our love is so romantically forbidden. Let's kiss!" Grell said sitting beside him leaning in for a kiss only to have Sebastian smooched a pillow into his face.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked having Elliot sit on his bed.

"Whaa! Ciel it's so bad. I'm scared!"

"Scared of what?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mama says… mama says I might have to have surgery…"

"Surgery? Are you sick?" he asked.

"No… but… but…" he sniffed wiping his eyes on his sleeve. "I um… I sort of… Yesterday I started… I…"

"I get it," Ciel said leaning back.

"Ciel…" his face was slightly red upon saying this. "This means my breasts are going to start coming in, and Mama said if I take anything after her they'll be huge… I can't pose as a boy with breasts the size of watermelons…"

Ciel sighed. It was shortly after Ciel had found out he was a boy that his cousin Elliot had been told that he was a girl. Originally named Elizabeth at birth her parents quickly changed it when they realized it would be more profitable to raise her as a boy. So he was from that point on Elliot sometimes called Eli by friends.

"I… I don't want to have surgery…"

"Hhmm…" Ciel sighed. He got up going over to his computer. After a quick search he found out something called a compression shirt. "Here, get one of these."

Elliot ran over to the computer staring at the screen.

"It says they'll work for smaller breasts. Maybe if you try wearing it while they're coming in they won't grow out as much. Though don't wear it 24/7 that'll probably be bad… It's not a complete fix but it should put off the need for a surgery if only for a while…"

"Oh thank you Ciel!" she said wrapping her arms around Ciel's shoulders and hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said closing the screen on his computer. "Have they chosen a wife for you yet?"

"Um…" she looked crestfallen again. "Yea… Do you remember Lady Ermengarde?"

"Uh…" He remembered her. Lady Ermengarde was an older woman with bony old fingers and overly long fingernails. She always hair her hair in a bun so tight that he and Eli would often joke that it had to be that tight to hold her face on.

"Oh God not her!"

"No, her daughter."

Ciel sighed. "Oh that sucks…"

"Yea… But hey. You got someone kinda cute. It's Sebastian, that black haired guy out there right."

"Uh yea…" Ciel nodded.

"Oh he's cute you should be happy. I... we knew him as kids didn't we? Yes, I remember now. He was always so nice to us at his father's parties. I miss those days…"

"Me too…"

"You know," Elliot said walking over to look out Ciel's window. "We always talked with our tutors about the day when we would marry a same sex partner, but it almost felt like that day would never come didn't it…"

"Yeah," Ciel agreed.

"Now it's here. I have to move in with my new wife at the end of this week. I'm kinda scared…"

"…" Unfortunately Ciel had no consoling line he could say there.

"Yeah… but hey. You won't be forced to sleep with her until you actually get married right?"

"No we're not supposed to, but you know what our tutors warned us about. It'll probably happen…" she turned to Ciel grinning. "So did you and Sebastian already have your first time?"

Ciel felt his face grow red and he turned away quickly.

"Ah! You did!" she gasped rushing around to see his face and he was forced to turn away again.

"No, no. We haven't done anything like that…"

"Oh, well. At least he isn't what we were warned to be prepared for. Or at least not as far as you know anyway…" she said smiling.

"I guess…" he sighed folding his arms.

"Hey!" she said suddenly clapping her hands together. "You know what would be fun! Let's dress up. You can put on my clothes and I'll try on something from your closet."

"Uh…"

"C'mon, how long has it been since you put on boy clothes?" she asked. "You know you want to..."

"…" He did want to. He hadn't seen his boy self in forever. It would be kind of nice to see it again. Ciel hurried over wiping off his makeup and Eli took off her clothes leaving them on the bed. She immediately hurried over to Ciel's closet picking out the frilliest dress she could find. Ciel took his dress off letting it fall to the floor. They had never been shy around each other, not since they found out what the other one really was. So they would often try on each others clothes in an attempt to see what they could have been.

Ciel walked over putting on the pants and shirt and then tied on her shoes. Elizabeth put on Ciel's dress spinning around watching the skirt flow around her knees. She hurried over to Ciel's mirror and stopped. "Uh, Ciel…"

She turned back to him. "Can I borrow your wig?"

Ciel had almost forgotten about it, he was so used to wearing it. He removed the clips and handed it over scratching his head. Taking his wig off always made his head itch. Elizabeth put it on her head smiling. "I always wondered what it would be like to have long hair…"

She ran her fingers through the strands smiling.

Ciel walked over to the mirror and actually found he felt slightly strange. His boy appearance was so unfamiliar to him it was like looking at a stranger. He wondered if this is how people felt who were born the wrong gender for the way their mind worked.

"Elliot?" Ciel said softly staring at his appearance. "As a girl, would consider me handsome?"

"…" She blinked up and him smiling. "Yes. You're very handsome Ciel. You would have been a very handsome boy and I'm sure wonderful husband."

He knew it didn't mean much coming from a family member but he felt a little better hearing her say that. "Thanks…"

"What about me?" she asked skipping to the center of the room where she spun around smiling.

"Cute as ever," he answered.

Her smile widened slightly.

"Come here," Ciel said pulling out his desk chair. "I'll do your makeup."

"Really! I've never put makeup on," she hurried over looking quite excited. Ciel took out his makeup kit and began doing up her face. Picking the best colors for her skin tone and everything. When he was done he spun the chair around so she could see herself.

"Wow…"

He grinned. "Do you like how you look?"

"…"

"Um… Eli?"

"…"

Suddenly tears began falling down her face and she folded her arms burring her face in her arms. He knelt down next to her. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't… I don't want to be a boy… I don't want to marry a woman. I… I wish I could look like this every day," she sniffed peeking up and looking at herself in the mirror.

"C'mon," Ciel said, grabbing one of the strands he slowly pulled the wig off her head. "Let's get dressed before Sebastian gets suspicious."

She took her makeup off and put on her original clothes in silence. It felt disheartening to be going back... She walked over to the door just as Ciel was putting the last few pins into the wig to hold it in place.

"Ciel…"

"Yeah?"

"If I do end up having to have a breast reduction surgery, will you come to the hospital with me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said reassuringly. "I'll be right with you when you go in and I'll be right beside you when you get out."

There were medications she could take technically. But while he and the other boys pretending to be girls had to take medicine to keep them looking feminine into adulthood, the girls didn't have the same stipulation because they feared they would become too masculine. It was necessary that the women (even when posing as men) still remained pretty.

"Thank you," she said hugging him quickly before they opened the door heading out into the living room. Sebastian pushed Grell off him rather quickly. It seemed to Ciel they had been kissing. Luckily Eli hadn't noticed. "I'll see you later Ciel."

She turned to Sebastian bowing. "It was nice seeing you again Mr. Michaelis."

"Have we met?" he asked.

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Ciel's cousin Eli."

Sebastian searched his memory and then he remembered. "Oh, you the little blonde kid I'd always see hanging out with Ciel."

"That's me," he said smiling.

"Well it was nice to see you again," Sebastian said getting up and greeting him properly. "You sure have grown. Though you're too thin. You should eat more meat…"

He laughed. "Silly as always Sebastian. Bye everyone!"

She waved before hurrying off. Ciel had walked with her to the door and waved goodbye as she got in the limo waiting for her. He closed the door behind her genuinely missing his cousin now that she had left. They shared a special bond because they were going through the same thing. The only difference… Ciel was cheating…

* * *

Ciel knew one thing. He had to get Sebastian to like him so he wouldn't be thrown out at a later date, and he had to hide his gender until he found an appropriate time to tell him. The next day he put on his frilliest dress. He wasn't sure what Sebastian liked in women. Did he like women with long hair? Tight clothing? Heavy makeup? Light makeup? Short hair? Ah! This was confusing…

He was gay though right? After all he was dating Grell…

Maybe he should just walk out and be like, by the way, I'm a boy!

No… the very idea of revealing that made him feel like throwing up. He would have to get into the whole story about how he grew up thinking he was a girl and well… it was embarrassing enough. He didn't want Sebastian to know. Sebastian had always known him as a girl and for as long as he could manage it he would always know him that way…

Alright so how could he break Grell and Sebastian up? He would have to make Sebastian look at him rather than Grell, and that meant he was going to have to pull out every trick Mrs. Annafellows ever taught him.

"Oh good morning," Sebastian said looking up as Ciel walked into the kitchen.

"Morning," Ciel said walking over the fridge.

"I made extra eggs. Want some?" Sebastian asked.

"Uh… sure…"

Sebastian put some on his plate handing it to him. They both sat down at the time. It was awkward having breakfast together like this… Ciel kept glancing up at him and he kept looking up from his magazine to Ciel's face. When his phone rang at last to break the silence of clanking dishes Sebastian jumped to his feet saying, "Thank God."

"Hello?"

"Oh Claude hi."

Claude was on the road heading in the direction of Sebastian's house. "Hey, listen I just broke up with the guy I was seein'."

"And you're looking for a rebound. Sorry, I'm sorta busy here. You know with my boyfriend and fake wife. That's a lot to have on one plate."

"Ha ha, in your dreams. Listen… my parents are hounding me about marriage again. They made me break up with my boyfriend and there was kinda a huge fight… So can I crash at your place to hide from them? They'll find me at my apartment."

"Sure, it's just me and misses here," he said glancing of at Ciel and smiling. She didn't smile back but rather looked nervously away.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I guess I'll meet her then…"

"Just go to the website like I did. There were lots of girls on there to pick from…"

"No I don't think so, beside I know the type of girls on that site..." he said frowning.

"Hey don't be rude," he snapped. "She happens to be beautiful. Looks almost like a model. A little young but, whatever, she'll grow up…"

"Well whatever, so long as I have a couch to crash on when I get there I don't really ca—"

SCREEEEEEECH! CRACK!

The sound erupted on the other end of the phone. Sebastian felt his heart jump. Did he just hear a car crash on the other end of the line...

"Claude?!"

Ciel looked up at the change in tone.

"Claude?! Hey man, you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…" groaned the other's voice. "Some idiot being stupid… I'll have to call you back…"

"Uh, okay. You sure you're alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you later."

With that he hung up.

Claude had swerved to avoid hitting some punk who had run out in front of his car, and had in turn hit a telephone pole. His wrists hurt, his neck was sore, but more than anything he was pissed that his car was now smoking. Jumping out he slammed the door walking around surveying the damage. Yup… this wasn't going to drive again… He turned seeing the guy he had almost hit who had fallen to the asphalt.

"…and just what the hell were you thinking running out into the street like that!?" Claude snapped glaring down. The kid was clambering to his feet.

"Well?" he barked.

"Well what?" he snapped frowning rubbing small stones off his scrapped hands.

"Why did you—"

But the question was answered for him because just then two men and run out from an alley nearby. They pointed in the kid's direction and hurried over.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the man snapped.

"Go away! I said I wasn't doing that!" he marched over grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt.

"What's going on here?" Claude asked eying the group. They looked like your usual bunch of thugs. Baggy clothes, overly large shirts. The smell of drugs that caused them to reek more than their body odor.

"None of your business punk," snapped one of the guys glaring up at him.

"It IS my business, this kid just wrecked my car," he snapped indicating the smoking wreck behind him.

"Oh, your boss is gonna be angry," he said shaking the kid slightly.

"Look how about if he gives you a freebie and we all call it even… Huh?" he explained.

Claude was pretty sure he knew what he meant but he decided to play dumb anyway. "A free what?" he asked. folding his arms.

The two guys exchanged looks before the one holding the kid said, "You know, the sort of things you only get done to you if you pay for them. The sort of things one would be too embarrassed to do with a lover…"

The kid looked away nervously, still being held firmly by the man.

"Well, I'm not interested in that. However I think the police will be plenty interested…"

"Crap he's with the cops," one guy barked before taking off. Claude had taken out his cell phone and the other guy took off as well. Leaving him and the kid standing alone. He closed his phone after they had run off. Looking nervous the boy glanced around.

"Uh… well… Bye then," the kid said and began hurrying off.

"Wait, what about my car," he snapped grabbing his arm. "Someone is paying for this…"

"Uh, I don't have any money," the kid said. "Um… I know. How about this… If I can make you laugh before an hours up, then I don't have to pay for your car. Huh?"

It was the stupidest suggestion he had ever heard in his life! Did he really think that would get him out of paying for his car. The boy's eyes were looking worried, and he frowned. Judging by the state of the kid's clothes he didn't have much money anyway. Part of him couldn't believe he was going to agree to this, but a small part of him liked the challenge. He wasn't one to smile or laugh much anyway, and he kinda wanted to see the look on this kid's face when he failed. Sighing, Claude released him. "Alright, you got one hour."

"What really?" the boy said blinking, hardly daring to believe it worked.

"Well, if you got any jokes I suggest you start tellin' them…" Claude snapped. There was a siren sounding from down the street and the boy nervously grabbed his arm. "Well let's go!"

"Go? I can't leave my car like this," Claude snapped.

"It's not like it's going anywhere. Especially now… C'mon, my name is Alois. What's yours?" he said dragging him towards the mall he had crashed out in front of.

"Claude," he answered dully.

Once inside Alois dragged him to the puppy store in which he would grab random puppies pretending they could speak. He would make them dance and wiggle their ears so they looked extra cute. All to no avail, and they were soon kicked out of the store when the clerk realized they weren't actually there to buy a dog. Alois then dragged him to the toy section and proceeded to make the toys chime their sounds, and he made Teddy Bears dance. Still to no avail. Getting desperate they were now ten minutes away from the hours conclusion. Alois dragged him into a clothing store and proceeded to try on clothes much too big for him, and one outfit much too small. Claude showed no emotion through it all. Not even a flicker of laughter.

Alois frowned, this was hopeless, "Probably never even smiled as a kid," Alois scoffed while he was in the dressing room trying on the next funny outfit he hopped would make him laugh. Sliding into a blue dress and plopping a girl's wig on his head he twirled out of the dressing room. Claude up until then hadn't given any sign of emotion other than annoyance. He suddenly looked interested. He got to his feet and walked over to Alois who blinked. "Um… what?"

Claude reached up grabbing his wig and pulled it off his head revealing the short blond hair below. Alois blinked, confused. But still Claude did not smile. A few more random attempts at laughter and the hour was up. Claude had not laughed or smiled once…

"Damn," Alois sighed as they left the mall. "Look I don't have any money so… Maybe if I could pay you in installments or something…"

They were walking down the steps and back out to his car when Alois blinked. Claude's car was gone. "Oh… it went somewhere…" he said frowning.

Claude smirked at that, and Alois happily looked at him. "Ah-ha!" he said. "I got you to laugh!"

"Two minutes too late kiddo," he explained and Alois sighed.

"But I have a better idea…" Claude said turning to him. "If you pretend to be my girlfriend I will not make you pay for my car. How's that sound?"

"Pretend to be your girlfriend?" he repeated. "Do I look like a girl to you?!"

"Not now," Claude explained. "But a minute ago you did. So… will you do it or not?"

Alois frowned. Not like he had a choice. It was either that or work to pay off a car that would probably take his whole life to finish paying.

"Ugh," Alois sighed. "Yea, fine."

"Great, well then… I'll just call me a new car," Claude said taking out his cellphone.

Alois frowned. How does one call a car. He had a sudden image of the bat mobile that drove itself to you with the push of a button. But what turned up was another car and a man got out handing him the keys and bowing before just... walking away... Alois raised an eyebrow as Claude climbed in the car. "Get in," he said.

"My," Alois said, climbing in and sitting on the plush leather seats, teasingly he added, "Is my boyfriend rich?"

"Something like that..." he said starting the car and hurrying down the road.

"This is amazing!" Alois said happily looking at all the buttons in the car. "Well, if you're so rich, then can't you pay for your own damn car?"

"I could," Claude said frowning. "But I don't wish to."

"Oh," Alois frowned. Looking around the car he suddenly gasped, "Oh my God does that button do what I think it does?"

Claude glanced to the side to see what he was referring to. "It's a seat warmer."

"Wow, a button just to make your butt happy. Put a vibrator in this thing and you could make some money chauffeuring people around while they have a good time."

Claude rolled his eyes. "Look, don't say things like that anymore. I need you to act a little more classy."

"Sorry?" Alois said frowning before looking out the window.

"I'm gonna buy you some clothes too so you can look the part."

"Aw," Alois said smiling and leaning back in the seat. "Is this gonna be like Pretty Woman? Are you gonna fall in love with me?"

Claude sighed. This might be more trouble than it will be worth...

* * *

Clothes shopping was an ordeal! Alois was very much used to buying whatever he saw that remotely looked nice. Clothes to him, didn't have to match and he could completely justify wearing leopard print with stripes if he felt like it. Claude however took him to one of them high end stores. Just like in Pretty Woman and bought him a number of blond wigs in varying styles. Suitable clothes, even a few floor length ball gowns. While wearing a particularly frilly one Alois looked at his image in the mirror, Claude had his back to him paying the woman at the desk when he heard Alois speak.

"Excuese me, do you remember me?" he said looking at his reflection. "No... I was in here Yesterday. You wouldn't wait on me. You work on commission right?"

Was he really? Claude turned around looking at him talking to himself.

"Yes. Big mistake! Big! Huge!" he lifted the skirt a few inches before letting it fall again. "I have to go shopping now."

"Who are you talking to?" Claude asked frowning.

"Myself," Alois said grinning. "I've just always wanted to say that!"

"That's enough," Claude told the woman. "We don't need to see anything else."

She nodded and began carefully putting away the clothes into bags. Alois was looking nervously at the shoes the woman was packing up.

"Are the shoes necessary?" Alois asked. "I can't walk in them."

"You'll learn," Claude said simply.

"Ugh," he frowned.

Twenty minutes later he was back in Claude's car and they were going down the road again. "So exactly why do I need such fancy clothes anyway?"

"My parents are really rich and high classed," Claude explained. I need you to fool them as well as others in my society.

"Ah, so this really is like Pretty Woman…" Alois said smile. "That guy let her keep the clothes when she was done. Do I get to?"

"No," Claude stated simply. "Those clothes belong to me, you're just borrowing them."

Alois frowned. "I can't even keep one?"

"No!" he snapped. "Let's talk about something more important."

"Like what?"

"Like, do you have any diseases I should be aware of?"

"Rude much!" Alois snapped frowning.

"Well, if I'm going to be kissing you in public I don't want to be catching anything at the same time. So do you have any or not?"

"Ugh no!" he spat. "Probably not…"

"Probably? Ugh, you're getting tested before this goes any further."

"Tested?" Alois frowned. "You don't trust me?"

"I only just met you, how can I trust you. Besides, right now all I know about you is that you're a boy, your name is Alois and you've seen the movie Pretty Woman probably far too many times than can be counted."

"You're mean…" Alois said pulling his feet up to his chest. "I don't know anything about you either other than the fact that you're a rich fucker and you're ashamed of your lifestyle. Mummy and Daddy not to keen on their son being gay huh? Let me guess you're an only child…"

"Nope. I have an older half Brother."

"Half Brother?" Alois frowned. "How can you half a brother? The top half or the bottom half? Or is he kinda split down the middle?"

"Half Brother means, you share one parent. But not the other."

"Oh… demi-frère," he said to himself.

"What?"

"Sorry, English isn't my first language… But it's the same in French. I should have remembered…"

"We'll get to know each other better later. For now, I gotta go talk to a friend..."

"Ah, do I have to start acting now?" he asked.

"No," Claude said undoing his seatbelt. "I'm gonna let him in on our secret so you don't have to hide anything here."

"Cool," he said shrugging.

Claude knocked on the door. "But do try not to be so vulgar here okay."

"I'm not vulgar!" Alois snapped as the door opened. Sebastian stood there smiling and looking rather relieved.

"I was getting worried you know," Sebastian said walking away to let them him. "I thought for a minute you had been hurt more than you let on. Whose that?"

"This is my pretend Girlfriend, Alois," he said simply.

"Pretend Girlfriend?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow and staring down at the blond kid.

"What? You can have a pretend Wife, but I can't have a pretend girlfriend."

"He has a pretend wife?" Alois asked grinning.

Ciel who had been setting out snacks on the coffee table in the living room looked up upon hearing that. A blond boy a bit older than him came running in. "Hi!" he said smiling. "My name is Alois what's yours?"

"It's C—" but he stopped mid-sentence.

He could not believe who followed in behind him. Claude…

"Your… Your highness," Ciel said nervously before bowing.

Claude had stopped dead turning to him... "Countess…"

"Uh, you two know each other?" Alois asked eying the both of them.

"Did she call you highness?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, I was not expecting this today," Claude said frowning before sitting down on the sofa. He looked tired and he took off his glasses rubbing his neck.

"What's going on?" Sebastian asked. Then… Sebastian didn't know. He didn't know that his friend was… Suddenly the reason as to why his site was in Sebastian's browser history became obvious. Claude must have been on the site.

"Your highness… Can I?" Ciel asked for permission softly.

"You might as well, you already said it."

"This is Claude, he is a Prince of England."

"Wha! You're a Prince!?" Alois said excitedly. "No wonder you're so rich!"

"Wait a minute," Sebastian said walking to stand next to Claude, a frown on his face. "You're a Prince…"

"Yup."

"A royal Prince?"

"Is there another kind," Claude responded dully.

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds and added, "of England?!"

"Yes," Claude said impatiently.

Sebastian frowned. The wheels in his mind turning, "Sure are awfully _Asian_ for being a Prince of _England_ ain't ya?"

"Stop it!" Ciel snapped looking angry. "Don't be so rude to him! He is—"

Claude however interrupted him. "Well aren't you delightfully racist."

"Claude is the second son of Queen Elizabeth's son, but from an illegitimate wife. He has an older brother who is in line for the throne hence why you probably haven't heard of him," Ciel said softly.

"Not to mention, you can't really display an Asian man as being one of the people in line to potentially rule England. Thus my family has been pretty secretive about me. It's good though, I get all the perks of royalty with none of the responsibility," he pointed out.

Ciel frowned nervously looking away. How could Sebastian be friends with Royalty!? Claude would know about his being a boy too. If he said anything to Sebastian!

"So, what about you Ciel," Claude said falling on the subject of him far too soon. "I didn't realize when Sebastian told me he had gotten a Bride from online that it would be you… Wait a minute." Suddenly coming to an understanding, he added to Sebastian, "You went to the site I was on didn't you?"

"I found the site in my browser history," Sebastian explained. "Were you the one who had gotten on it?"

"Just for fun I wasn't seriously thinking about getting one. You do realize the hor—"

"Can I get you some tea!" Ciel asked suddenly.

Claude looked back at her, "No, thank you."

"He turned back to Sebastian. That site is supposed to be for royals only. The whole system will be in serious trouble if that leaks out."

"What that royals are buying off other royals for their children? No offense but everyone already knows that royal kids get betrothed to people for money and political reasons. It's not like it's that big of a shock," Sebastian pointed out grabbing a few M&amp;M's from the bowl Ciel had set out.

"Not that big of a shock, Sebastian. You don't understand. If word got out that royals were having same—"

"Are you sure!" Ciel suddenly blurted out. "I could make some up really quick."

"No, I'm fine," Claude said getting impatient now. He turned back to Sebastian. "If word got out that—"

"Claude," Alois said looking at him.

He was getting upset now from being interrupted so many times. "What?" he snapped looking at Alois.

"Shut up," Alois said and with a tilt of his head he indicated Ciel who was seated with her fists on her knees. The knuckles of which were turning white. He was giving Claude a pleading look and suddenly Claude understood. Sebastian must not know… He must not realize that Ciel is a boy. He sighed. Well that was going to cause all kinds of problems. Why hadn't he told him?

"What?" Sebastian asked looking around the room. The definite sense that he was being left out of something hit him. What were they all talking about?

"Yeah, so hi," Alois said looking to Sebastian. "I am Claude's pretend girlfriend. Basically a male prostitute. Now, discuss."

Ciel looked at Alois. It seemed Alois realized the only way to get on a new topic was to bring up one far more scandalous then the current one. Catching Ciel's eye Alois winked at him.

"He's a prostitute?" Sebastian asked.

"You're a prostitute?" Claude asked.

"What?" Alois said blinking. "All my Pretty Woman references throw you off?"

"I thought those guys had just been picking on you."

"No, they sort of manage my client list…"

"Why if you have access to a site of pretty royal girls, do you pick up some male hooker brat off the street?" Sebastian asked.

Why? Because he knew what the people on that site had to go through from a very young age, he knew about the things Ciel himself had had to endure up until now. He wouldn't have got someone off of there if his life depended on it. But he couldn't mention that without revealing to Sebastian that Ciel was a boy…

"Oh gee, I don't know. I'm just crazy like that I guess…" Claude said shrugging and getting to his feet he went into the kitchen. Sebastian followed him quickly.

Meanwhile Alois slid down the couch towards Ciel.

"Sooooo," he said. "You must actually be a boy huh?"

"Ugh…" Ciel looked down nervously.

"And your boyfriend there doesn't know…"

Ciel shook his head nervously.

"Ah, don't worry I won't tell. But you gotta tell me how you walk around in those shoes, only Claude wants me to dress up and pretend to be his girlfriend for parties and shit. Only I can't walk in heels so…"

"You can't date Claude," Ciel pointed out.

"Huh? Why can't I?"

"Did you not hear me earlier? He is a Prince! He may not be directly in line for the throne but he is still royalty and therefore he has to have a royal bride. You are not royalty. There is no way he can date you!" Ciel pointed out.

"Well, that was rude. Especially after I just saved your ass back there…" He snapped folding his arms in a huff.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but this just isn't applicable. You're not going to be able to even be in public so why is he even asking you to pretend?" Ciel frowned. If Claude wanted a boy he could just use the site to get one. They would be visually female and with status. So… this didn't make sense.

"I don't know why and I don't care. I have to do this to pay him back for the car I made him crash today…" Alois said frowning.

Ciel gasped. "The… the Prince was in an accident!"

That's right how could he be so stupid. He had heard the phone conversation early. He just didn't know that Sebastian's Claude was their Prince Claude. Oh this was bad. He should have asked if he was feeling alright.

"Well, not a bad one," Alois said shrugging. "I mean his car was totaled but—"

Ciel jumped to his feat suddenly hurrying in the kitchen where Claude and Sebastian were talking at the counter. "You Highness, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Your accident, should I call a doctor?" he asked walking up to him.

"Oh that, nah. I'm just a little sore. It's no big deal…"

"You're not bleeding at all are you? I could get a first aid kit and—"

"Ciel! Stop! I'm fine," Claude said. Ciel suddenly felt something cold on his neck and he jumped a mile spinning around to find Sebastian had touched him with a wet wash cloth.

"What?" Ciel asked upset slightly.

"There is something on your neck, come here."

Ciel started to move closer and then quickly remembered just what was on his neck. "Uh, it's nothing…"

Alois who had wandered into the room was staring at him. "It looks like a hickey to me."

"A hickey?" Sebastian repeated confused. "How the hell do you have a hickey?"

"You didn't give it to her?" Alois asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" he snapped. "Of course I didn't!"

"Sure you weren't just drunk and don't remember," he asked eyeing him even more suspiciously. Sebastian actually paused a minute as though he was considering it...

"Okay, I think it's time to leave," Claude said grabbing Alois' shoulders and turning him around. "We'll come again another time."

"Weren't you spending the night?" Sebastian asked, but Claude waved his words away.

"Bye Ciel! If you're cheating on Sebastian I suggest you quit. Rich fuckers get jealous really easily!" Alois pointed out before Claude could push him out of the kitchen. They heard the door to the house close. Ciel sighed as Sebastian turned to him looking curious.

"How do you have a hickey? You didn't have one when you came here…"

"What? You're allowed to see someone else but I'm not?!" Ciel snapped suddenly.

"No, of course not. You can see anyone you want…" Sebastian said looking a little surprised and slightly hurt. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't being hurt. That's all…"

He put a hand on Ciel's head briefly before walking back into the living room. Ciel felt his heart grow heavy. He couldn't let Sebastian believe that! He was supposed to be trying to win him over. So he wouldn't be tossed aside... Lying about this on top of the biggest lie of all would be too much. He decided to tell the truth…

"Sebastian," he said softly walking around the corner. Sebastian had been almost back to the chair. He turned.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not seeing someone… But… someone did come over here to the house the other day…"

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"One of my other choices for husbands," Ciel admitted miserably. "He wanted to meet you, but… you weren't here."

"So you made out with him? Do you like him? Was he your first choice or something?"

"No!" Ciel answered quickly. He definitely couldn't let Sebastian think that! "No. No he was my last choice... I didn't..."

"Then… he forced himself on you?"

"Not… exactly…" Ciel sighed, and then it all came flowing out like a wave. "Ugh, you had that stupid note on your fridge and he wanted to get a drink. But I couldn't let him see the note so I stood in front of it, and since I refused to move he took that as an open invitation and it just sort of happened okay. Look, you know how he is…"

"I know? How would I know how he is?"

"You've met him before. Gerard remember?"

"Who?"

"At one of your father's hotel parties… You don't remember? He took me upstairs to his room when I was little and… you gotta remember he punched you rather hard." Sebastian looked at her. What was she talking about? But then slowly, the memory of that day crept back into this mind. That perverted man on top of Ciel when she was so little… He blinked.

"That… was the same guy?" Ciel nodded. He felt awful. How could Sebastian have forgotten about such an important event? Hardly a day had gone by when Ciel didn't think about how Sebastian had saved him.

"Ciel…" he said softly. "I'm sorry…"

Ciel blinked. He hadn't expected that.

"That's why you got so upset about the note when I returned home…" Sebastian said softly frowning. "I didn't realize you went through that… There was no excuse I shouldn't have put you in a situation like that."

"You didn't put me in—" Great! Now Sebastian thought he blamed him...

"I will be more careful from now on (like you said) about anything I write down, and I won't go anywhere without taking you with me."

"But…"

"There is no excuse for a man not protecting a woman in danger. None at all. I'm sorry…" he said walking up close to her. Now Ciel just felt bad. He had only wanted to tell the truth so their wouldn't be yet another lie between them and instead he had made Sebastian feel guilty…

"No," Ciel said looking down. "I should have done more to not let him in the house..."

He felt Sebastian's lips press softly against his forehead and his face grew uncomfortably hot. "No, all the blame is on me okay. I don't want you thinking anything like that..."

With that he smiled and went over to the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"…" Ciel blinked feeling his forehead with his hands. "Okay…"

* * *

**The next Chapter will be the newest Chapter! Yea! Thanks to all who have read and especially those who have reviewed this story! Love to all of you!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITLE: MALE ORDER BRIDE****  
****SUMMARY: **After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4  
**

* * *

"So, you're not only a rich fucker. But royalty as well," Alois said. The two had piled back into his car to escape the awkward situation.

"Yeah," he answered dully.

"And you're willing to risk potentially shaming the royal family with a male girlfriend just to make them happy?"

"Look just do this or I won't pay you," Claude sighed feeling really annoyed by now.

"Wait you're going to pay me?" Alois said grinning.

"Well, what I'm asking is worth more than a car, but payment won't actually start until I introduce you to my family as my girlfriend. Then I'll only need you for get togethers so I can show them I have a girlfriend."

"Okay… Okay…" Alois answered. His watch suddenly beeped and Alois pulled back his sleeve to check the time. "Can you drop me off back at the City?"

"You're seeing a client I guess?" Claude asked, not knowing what else to call it.

"I sure am," Alois answered leaning over to look out the window. "The most important one I have."

"Tsk," Claude frowned. The overwhelming wish of wanting to take all this back crept into his head. Kick Alois out of the car, take the clothes back and just marry whoever he was told to regardless of whether he would be happy or not… But he noticed the cutest smile had crept onto Alois' face when his watch went off, and his hand had (most likely unconsciously) came to rest on the watch as though cherishing the time. Claude wondered if he loved this guy he was going to meet. Then he supposed it was probably ridiculous that he assumed he was seeing a guy. Just because he was a male prostitute, that didn't mean his clients were going to only be male.

"Where should I drop you off? Claude asked.

"Where you almost hit me is fine," Alois answered.

"Alright, we'll start lessons in a few days. I'll pick you up here."

"I can be anything, I don't need lessons," Alois said. "Don't worry so much this is a cake walk for me."

"I don't trust you, besides I still have to get you tested," he explained. "Leave me your number."

"I don't have one," Alois explained.

"Oh, well, write your address on this," he said handing him a napkin. Alois did.

"Sure thing boss," he said jokingly as he finished handing it back.

Claude dropped him off and watched, in the rear view mirror as Alois disappeared around the nearby corner. He wasn't sure if this was going to be a good idea or not. But… worst case scenario. Alois completely screws up. He gets disowned. Then he can finally do whatever he pleases. Best case scenario, Alois passes for a girl, and his parents never suspect. Either way, Claude didn't care at this point.

* * *

Alois hurried around the corner checking his watch again as he waited for the crosswalk. Finally, it changed and he ran forward almost knocking a woman to the ground as he did. "Sorry!" he called back to her before speeding up.

Another corner and the building he was looking for came into view. He spotted it just as the bell rang and its students came piling out. A few minutes later, the brown head he was looking for came into view and Alois grinned waving at his little brother Luca.

"Big Brother!" he called running up to him happily.

"Hey squirt, what did you learn today?" Alois asked.

"I learned my times 12s."

The two walked back home together discussing everything exciting that had gone on in Luca's day.

* * *

There was a lot of yelling when Ciel walked into the kitchen the next morning and he actually had to duck as Sebastian's phone came flying at him. It zoomed past hitting the opposite wall and breaking. Sebastian was standing there looking upset.

"Sorry," he snapped at Ciel before storming over to the fridge where he took out a bottle of alchol.

"Did…" Ciel began, not quite sure if it was his place to ask.

"Well, Grell and I are done. Again."

"Oh?" Ciel responded and realizing how happy that sounded he added another, "Oh…" The second one with a more empathetic tone.

"Eh, whatever, he'll come crawling back in a week or two. He always does," Sebastian said pouring himself a glass.

"You realize it's morning right?" Ciel asked glancing at the time.

"So?"

"Well, isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"Never too early to get someone off your mind," Sebastian said and he felt a hand on his. Ciel was suddenly next to him delicately taking the drink from his hand. He set it on the counter.

"Come with me," he said grabbing Sebastian's hand. He went over to the door, Grabbed Sebastian's keys and the two of them walked outside locking the door behind them as they went.

"Where are we going exactly?" he asked eyeing Ciel as she went to the street out front.

"Do taxi's come down your road?" he asked.

"Nah," Sebastian answered. "We're too far away from the City. But if you wanna go somewhere I can drive."

"Okay."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," Ciel said hurrying over to the garage so the two of them could pile in the car.

Thus, they headed off. Ciel would tell Sebastian when to turn, and Sebastian would oblige. Still without a clue as to where he was going.

A forty-minute trip and they wound up outside a petting zoo.

"Really?" Sebastian sighed as he stopped the car. "Isn't this place for little kids?"

"I took my cousin here once when she was really upset."

"She? You have a girl cousin? I thought you only had the one," Sebastian said questionably.

"Oh, no I do. Slip of the tongue… I meant he," Ciel said opening the car door. "C'mon, you'll feel better, I promise."

So Sebastian trailed after Ciel through the petting zoo, and Ciel pulled every trick he knew. He fawned over the baby animals and watched them with the most adorable eyes he could manage. At one point he purposely tripped so Sebastian would catch him. Then he pretended his ankle was hurt so Sebastian would carry him on his back. They stopped to get ice cream and got some ice for his ankle, after eating it Ciel proclaimed his leg to feel better, but he still limped on it slightly for good measure.

From Sebastian's point of view, Ciel was being absolutely adorable. She had worn and robin's egg blue sundress and had a white sun hat that had a ribbon to match. Nothing was cuter than the point where they went to see the baby Pandas and Ciel had hugged one like a Teddy bear.

On the ride home the two reflected on the day laughing and talking. He was starting to think, you know, dating a girl might not be such a bad thing after all. When he opened the door to find his Father in his home.

"Wha! Dad!" Sebastian gasped nervously. He hadn't been expecting him.

"Well, you don't call me, you don't drop me a line? Not an e-mail, not a letter? You would think in this technologically advanced world you would find some way of letting your father know you've chosen a bride."

"Uh…"

Ciel had just walked in, having been caught up with looking at his phone. He glanced up when he saw Sebastian's father.

"Oh, Mr. Michaelis… what a surprise."

"I've just heard, from a source OTHER than my son…" he snapped with another glaring look at Sebastian.

"So, you're engaged then…" he said.

"Uh…" Ciel turned to Sebastian wondering what to say. He wasn't sure how much of their story Sebastian's father knew.

"Yes," Sebastian answered. "We are indeed... Engaged… The two of us…"

His fahter's face split into a wide smile and he walked up to Ciel with open arms. "May I hug you sweetheart?"

"Yes?" Ciel answered nervously as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

Sebastian's father didn't look a lot like him, but he was a handsome man, even in his older years. Ciel wasn't going to lie, if Sebastian aged as gracefully as his father he would be quite pleased to show him off in 20 years. Not that looks were important if you were in love, but they weren't really, so looks were very important.

"I wish your mother could have lived to see this—" he paused. Sebastian's father had reached down to take Ciel's hand, and when he brought it up to his face he stared at the ring finger on her hand. Bare as a new born babies' behind.

"Oh son," he said. "Where is her ring?"

"…" Sebastian blinked.

"You didn't get your future bride a ring? What kind of a man—" he then went off in a small tirade of how disgraceful it was to ask for someone's hand in marriage without a ring.

"Never mind him dear," he said to Ciel after finishing his spew that had begun with "back in my day." "We shall go and get you a ring now…"

"Dad, really, it's…" Sebastian began only there was no arguing with the man at this point.

"Everyone, to my limo!" he shouted, and thus they were off on a nerve racking car ride in which he asked questions like "Where did you two meet?" And "How many children are you planning on having?"

They went to a jewelry store where Sebastian's father helped him pick out a rather large and expensive ring. Sebastian was acting oddly nervous as the man behind the counter began to box it up for them.

"No need good Sir," Sebastian's father said cheerfully. "She'll take the ring now."

The clerk turned to hand it to her only his father interrupted again by smacking his son lightly upside his head. "What are you doing? Take it from him, and propose to her. The last one doesn't count because there was no ring. This one will."

Unbeknownst to Mr. Michaelis. there had never been a first.

Sighing Sebastian took the ring and there in front of everyone in the jewelry story he got down on one knee holding it out to her.

"Ciel, will you marry me?" he asked (somewhat lamely).

Ciel didn't care though. He had thought of this moment more times than he cared to admit, so he was going to take a fake proposal just for the chance to live the moment he dreamed up so many times.

"Yes," Ciel answered, and Sebastian put the ring on his finger.

"Oh splendid," his Father said smiling. "So adorable…"

"Okay, Dad. You've seen the proposal now. You've met her. Let's go ahead and call this good for today…"

He stared at the two of them with a blank expression.

"What?" Sebastian asked frowning.

"Excuse me, but after a proposal, the couple usually kisses…"

"…"

"…"

"Go on," his father urged.

Sebastian turned to Ciel who looked absolutely nervous. He walked over to him and kissed him. It was short, it was quick, but Ciel fell warm all over from the touch and swore for a second he was going to melt right through the floor.

"Oh alright," he sighed. "My son is a bit of a downer, maybe you can liven him up a tad. You two go ahead and take my limo back. I have some business on the floor above to tend to."

They waved his Father off and the two of them got into the limo with a sigh. Sebastian rolled up the divider wall between them and the driver.

"Phew, sorry about all that…" Sebastian said awkwardly. "How did he find out?"

"…" Ciel was staring at the ring on his finger and thinking about Sebastian's father's question.

_How many children are you going to have?_

He sighed. None… For the first time in his life, he found himself genuinely wishing he was actually a girl…

* * *

A few weeks after the proposal they had found out that Grell had actually told Sebastian's father about them being together, which he had done out of anger. Only in the week after doing so Grell had come over many times to apologize and ask Sebastian to take him back.

Which Sebastian refused finding the fact that he told to be a low blow.

Though at this point, Ciel and Sebastian weren't really dating either. Sebastian had proposed to him to keep up appearances in front of his father. But since then they had been living like roommates. Ciel had to secure their relationship soon to ensure Sebastian would never decide to go back on their arrangement. The only way to do that was to ensure that Sebastian actually fell in love with him. So far all of Ciel's tricks hadn't worked.

So Ciel decided to make Sebastian dinner for when he came home from work, however he had sat on the sofa waiting for the timer to go off, and fell asleep. He woke up to the sound of his name.

"CIEL!"

His eyes shot open from the sound of panic in the phrase and noticed smoke pouring from the kitchen and Sebastian standing at the door. Instantly realizing what he had done Ciel jumped to his feet and hurried for the kitchen only he was stopped.

Sebastian had rushed forward too grabbing Ciel and picking him up in his arms, he rushed out the door with him and sat Ciel on the ground. "Just stay here," he shouted before hurrying back inside.

Ciel jumped to his feet and ran to the door but it was too smoky to see anything inside. The smoke cleared out after a few minutes and Sebastian came back looking tired. "What were you trying to cook?" he asked exasperated as he reached the door where Ciel was peeking around it only half way.

"Lasagna," he answered softly. A bit like a child answering a parent after being scolded.

"Have you never cooked before?" he asked.

"I have," Ciel said. "I just… fell asleep…"

Sebastian stared at her. Only one eye visible as the other was covered up by the door pane. Her face slightly reddened from embarrassment. Sebastian couldn't help but smile. "You know, if I ever did fall in love with a girl, I would want her to be just like you."

Ciel's face got even redder at that point and she hid it completely behind the door frame.

Laughing slightly, he grabbed her hand and brought her inside taking her to the kitchen. "Well, the whatever it was is black as coal and hard as a rock… So let's go out to eat."

"I'm sorry," Ciel said softly looking down at the ground.

"Eh," Sebastian shrugged. "This sh*t happens."

He started walking to the doorway only Ciel didn't move. He remained staring at the ground.

"Hey," Sebastian said walking back over to her. "It's okay."

He put a hand on her chin tilting her head up, and he placed a light kiss on her forehead. "It might not be so bad… Dating a girl. Would you like to try going out with me?"

"Oh a date?" Ciel asked nervously.

"Well, we're engaged after all, we could at least try going out on a date," Sebastian pointed out. "We can go right now, unless you want to change."

"Uh, no I'm fine," she said and then she looked down. "Do you want me to change?"

Sebastian really didn't have too much preference when it came to women's clothing. As long as it was fitted and didn't look awful he didn't really care. "You look beautiful," he said smiling.

The two left after double checking that everything was turned off before they went.

Thirty minutes later they were at a beautiful restaurant that Sebastian didn't wait in line for (and there had been many people waiting).

He pulled out Ciel's chair before he sat and Ciel felt the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like crazy. The person he had had a crush on for so long and he was sitting right across from him on a date.

"What would like, order anything," Sebastian said smiling.

Ciel took the menu and glanced down the column. Everything was very expensive, it was all stuff he was very used to eating, though he also didn't want to come across as an expensive date. So he purposely picked food that fell in between the most expensive and least.

Sebastian waved to the waiter who came immediately when he raised his arm and placed their order.

That was when the worst thing that could have happened on their date happened…

"Ciel!"

Ciel looked up to find Gerard walking over to their table.

"Oh shit," Ciel cursed under his breath.

Sebastian looked up at that and his frown stiffened. He remembered instantly upon seeing his face. That day came back into his mind so clear. When Ciel had been just a little girl, when Gerard had taken her upstairs. Then the look on Ciel's face when he retold the story about how Gerard had visited their home.

He walked over grinning.

"What is this exactly? Out to eat?" he said smiling.

"We're on a date actually," Sebastian told him rather stiffly.

"Oh is that so," he said smiling and pulling a chair from another table he sat down with them, sitting a little closer to Ciel than Sebastian. "I won't stay too long then."

He immediately launched into Hotel business conversation with Sebastian, and Ciel tried to sit as far back in his chair as possible. He felt sick, if Gerard mentioned he was a boy in front of Sebastian… then…

"And how have you been Ciel darling?" Gerard asked suddenly turning to him.

"Fine," Ciel answered.

"Do you like your new house, you know mine is much bigger. It has many more rooms, and I actually have servants at my manor."

"I don't have servants because I don't want them," Sebastian snapped.

"But that is rather cruel isn't it?" Gerard said. "So what? You leave all the cleaning to this delicate angel?"

When he said the last sentence Gerard had reached over running his fingers through the strands of Ciel's wig, Ciel however couldn't back away any further without getting up out of the chair, and he didn't want to make a scene either. To Ciel's surprise Sebastian had said nothing, but merely watched as Ciel recoiled slightly from his fingers.

"Not at all, I have someone who comes and professionally cleans once a month, and in-between time we all just pick up our fair share…

"Still, Ciel isn't cut out for work, you should be kinder to her," he explained. "I would have been…"

"Yes, well, you're a touch too old for her don't you think?" Sebastian asked.

"And he's a touch too male for you don't you think? But I forgot you like that don't you?"

Ciel's heart fell through the floor at those words. However, Sebastian didn't seem to have caught what he said. Perhaps he was too angry for he snapped back rather sternly. "If you're not joining us then we would like to be left in peace."

"If you're going to be that way, fine… I shall take my leave and let you all get back to your date," he said. "Well, then. Until later Ciel…"

He bent down placing a hand on the side of Ciel's neck grabbing her throat rather firmly before tilting her head up to place a quick kiss on her forehead. He couldn't take it, Ciel jumped up claiming to need to use the restroom before hurrying off.

"Well, it doesn't take much to turn her on does it?" he teased watching her hurry off before turning to Sebastian. Apparently he mistook her running away for something other than what it was, disgust.

Gerard reached out to shake his hand and Sebastian took it firmly before swinging him around pulling his arm behind Gerard's back and shoving him into the table. Every head in the room turned looking shocked.

"I'm not a child anymore Mr. Gerard. Scare tactics won't work on me," Sebastian whispered into his ear while shoving his face into the table cloth. "If you ever lay a hand on Ciel again I'll break every finger on that hand. Got it?"

With that he let him stand back up. Sebastian's drink, which had spilled in the process of all this, was now all down the front of Gerard's nicely pressed suit.

"You've gone too far this time. I demand to speak to the owner!" He snapped turning to a waiter who looked horrified at being addressed.

"Yes, Mr. Gerard. How may I help you?" Sebastian said softly.

"Wha… I want to speak to the owner!"

Sebastian (rather lazily) pointed over to the entrance-way where a rather fancy Michaelis was shining in lights above the door.

Looking rather upset Gerard marched over to the exit without looking back.

"Someone bring me another table please, I'm not longer sure where this one has been…" Sebastian said softly. Instantly two waiters came and carried the table away bringing a new one in its place. They were re-filling Sebastian's glass as Ciel came back.

"Sorry," Ciel said taking a seat.

"No worries, I doubt Gerard will be bothering you again," he said.

"You talked to him?" Ciel asked blinking.

"Yeah… we talked…"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys. I found myself with some time so I thought I would update. I know it's kinda short, but the next part I wanna write just didn't fit with this section. So I broke it up here. In the next chapter, Sebastian finally learns that Ciel is a boy! O.o Ohs nos! Whatever will happen now? XP Stay tuned to find out! :3  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITLE: MALE ORDER BRIDE****  
****SUMMARY: **After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5  
**

* * *

"You make me take a damn test then you don't call me for weeks and out of the blue you leave me a note on my door tellin' me to meet you here so you can show me silverware?" Alois said rudely.

"I'm not showing you. For the last time… I'm teaching you," Claude said annoyed.

"_I'm trying to teach you_, there is no point in having this many forks at one table," Alois frowned. "Seriously, it's pointless. One fork is more than fine to eat everything on the fuckin' plate."

"Would…" Claude sighed exhaustedly. "For that last time, would you not curse. That sort of language is vulgar and the mark of a lack of education."

"One fork is more than fine to eat everything of this gosh darn plate," Alois corrected.

"Better, but how about not even adding alternatives," Claude sighed.

"Can we just do something else? This is boring," Alois frowned.

"Okay, how about we discuss your backstory?"

"Backstory?" Alois' frowned deepened.

"You are the only granddaughter of a wealthy vintage architect who restores old villas and ancient castles. It's not a well-known or well respected business so I doubt we'll meet anyone who can recall any names from the field off the top of their hat," Claude explained.

"Vintage what now?" Alois frowned.

"You know what, I think we're done," Claude said getting up from the table they were sitting at. "Go ahead and forget about the car, I'm just… Clearly this isn't going to work…"

"Aw but I was just getting' the hang of all this," Alois teased and he picked up one of the forks holding it up. "See, this is a salad fork."

"Shrimp fork," Claude frowned.

"Shrimp fork," Alois corrected. "That's what I said, see you can't hear too well. I said shrimp fork."

*ding* *dong*

Claude glanced up… "Shit," he sighed.

"Now now," Alois said teasingly. "That sort of language is vulgar and the mark of a lack of education."

"Very funny," Claude said grabbing his arm. "Just hide in my room and don't come out unless I tell you."

"Wha… I can't even meet your friends?" he asked mockingly.

"This is not a joke, this is not a game," Claude said sternly. "You stay in this room, quietly, until I tell you that you can leave. Got it?"

"Whatever, fine…" Alois said plopping down on Claude's bed.

Claude left closing the door after he walked out. Taking a deep breath, he hurried over and answered the door to his apartment.

"Father," he said inclining his head. "Mother."

While the man standing before him was indeed his Father, the woman with him (while his Father's wife) was not his mother. Both of them had distinctly British features and looked nothing like Claude. In fact, the only thing that even remotely told onlookers that Claude was his son was that fact that they both seemed to share the same strong chin. All his other features however, were bestowed upon him by his Asian mother.

"May we come in?" she asked rather snobbishly.

"Yes, of course."

They walked in wearing formal outfits. His step-mother took out a handkerchief and placed it to her nose. As if to say there was a foul odor about. Sure his apartment wasn't the cleanest in the world, but any mess that was there was just clutter. It wasn't like he left food about. He was sure his apartment smelled fine, she was just trying to make him feel bad.

"We were thinking," his Father began wasting no time getting right to the point. "That we would have dinner and discuss business."

"Can we go out," the woman said throwing disgusted glances around his apartment.

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," Claude's Father motioned her back to the door. "Get your coat."

Sighing he went over to his closet throwing his jacket over his shoulder, he thought he knew what this was about…

* * *

Ciel and Sebastian had been spending so much time together that there were moments Ciel almost forgot that their whole situation even existed. Sometimes it indeed felt like they were just dating, friends. He was almost beginning to forget just how long he had been living in Sebastian's home, and then his mother called…

"So, can we officially announce your engagement soon?" his mother had asked suddenly and without warning.

Ciel was taken aback having the question so suddenly thrust upon him. He frowned. "Uh…"

"Well you two have been living together for a while now, so I think you're pretty as used to each other as you'll get. Your father and I would really like to officially announce your engagement and we'll set the wedding date for a week after you turn eighteen."

"Uh…"

"Is that all you're gonna say? Uh? Is something wrong sweetie?" his Mother asked.

_Yeah_, Ciel thought to himself. _He still doesn't know I'm a boy_…

"Can I call you back Mama?" he asked frowning.

"Sure, but call me soon okay," she said happily.

Ciel hung up pondering. He couldn't tell him now. They had spent too much time together. It would be weird to tell him now.

"Ciel we're goin' out tonight!" Sebastian said happily. "Get dressed."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you out of course," he explained grinning. "Where would you like to go?"

Ciel thought for a minute. "The planetarium?"

"Really?" Sebastian said frowning slightly. "I guess if you want. Sounds kind of boring though."

His gaze fell to the ground and Sebastian smiled. "Sorry, they're not my thing. But if you enjoy them. Then that is where we'll go."

Smiling Ciel hurried off to his room to pick something to wear. His mother had taught him a lot about fashion. What goes with what. Etc. But he always found himself getting nervous each time he and Sebastian were supposed to go out. He never really knew what to wear, what Sebastian would like. If found one thing cute on him verses another. He had never worried about his clothes to this length. He really wanted Sebastian to like him. His life depended on it, while he was pretty sure he liked him enough… But… if he couldn't make Sebastian genuinely love him. Then he could be thrown out…

He could be tossed aside. Then the only person who would marry him is…

He shook his head settling finally on a white sun dress with a see-through shawl. He looked at the white shoes that he had. Some were flats some were heels. Did Sebastian like heels on women? If so, how high a heel should he wear. Unfortunately, these were things he couldn't just ask him.

"Ciel are you read yet?" Sebastian called after a few minutes.

"Yes I'm coming," Ciel said. He checked his wig one last time in the mirror. It was on straight, all the pins holding it in place seemed secure. He grabbed his purse and hurried out to Sebastian who was wearing a rather nice tailored suit.

"Don't you look beautiful," he said smiling holding the door open for her so they could leave. A limo was waiting outside.

"You didn't have to have to get a limo."

"Well today is a special night," Sebastian said smiling and they climbed inside.

* * *

The dinner went just how he was expecting. Another attempt from his parents to get him to wed a woman of station. Someone with a title. Someone their family could show of to make up for the fact that he was Asian.

He had only half listened to this conversation. One he had heard countless times. He was starting to think that maybe he should just marry whoever they say. Just to get them off his back.

They dropped him off back at home without a goodbye but rather a stern warning to think about what they had discussed. Then their car drove off and exhausted Claude went up to his apartment. Flicking on the light. It was quiet. Not that he had expected anything else, but… he wondered what it would be like to come home to a wife cooking him dinner. Or waiting up for him on the sofa. Someone who would say, "Hello darling. How was your day."

Just someone who would be happy to see that he was home and safe. Maybe getting married wouldn't be so bad after all. Having a wife probably wouldn't be terrible either. These days, how many people actually married for love anyway?

He plopped down on his sofa and undid his tie before staring up at the ceiling. There really wasn't anything else to do but go to bed he supposed. As he got up to head to his bedroom he noticed the place setting he had set out to teach Alois the proper way to eat.

The kid was home by now, and Claude decided he wasn't going to call on him again. He would just do what is expected of him. Regardless of whether or not he would be happy.

He opened the door to his room and was slightly taken aback to see Alois sitting on the floor. He knees pulsed up to his chest. He glanced up at him and smiled. "Is it safe to leave now?"

"You're still here?" Claude questioned as Alois got to his feet stretching.

"Of course I am, you told me to stay."

Claude blinked and then he remembered what he had said: _"This is not a joke; this is not a game. You stay in this room, quietly, until I tell you that you can leave. Got it?"_

"I'm just glad Luca had planned to see a friend today, but I really should get going now," he said passing by him.

"It's been a few hours, but you stayed… Didn't you know we had left?" Claude asked.

"You went somewhere," Alois said frowning. "I mean, I knew it had gotten quiet but I thought maybe you had moved to a part of the apartment I couldn't hear. Anyway, glad you made him home without totaling another car."

"That was you remember?" Claude asked.

Alois grinned. "See ya."

"Wait," Claude said. He walked over to his dresser drawer. He had bought a cheap spare cell phone in case he decided to keep Alois around, and now he was thinking. That maybe he did want to see him again after all. "Take this. I'll call you on it if I need you."

"Sweet," Alois said. "Aw, it's an old model."

"So?"

"You're rich, you could have at least bought me something I could download some games on," Alois teased.

"This is a phone for emergencies, and necessary calls. It's not for games," Claude sighed.

"You're no fun," Alois frowned putting it in his pocked he went to the door and Claude followed him.

"I'm sorry," Claude said.

"What about?"

"About leaving you in the room so long…"

Alois shrugged, "I had nowhere to be today and Luca is seeing his friends so it's not a big deal. I'll talk to you later."

With that Alois left and Claude shut the door. Who was this Luca guy anyway? Probably a boyfriend of his. He felt a small twinge of jealousy burning in his stomach and he shook his head. What was he doing? They weren't even going out. He had no reason to be jealous of anyone. Shaking the feeling he headed to his room to go to sleep.

* * *

The Planetarium was… as boring as Sebastian thought it was. A drolling voice discussed the planets and constellations while everyone sat back in reclining seats. He was about to ask Ciel if she wanted to leave. Though when he turned to look at her the lights from the current constellation they were showing was illuminating her face and her hair. Her eyes were wide and she seemed to be staring at the scene in absolute awe.

He smiled. He couldn't help it. She was so enraptured by what she was seeing. So engrossed by the lights and whatever knowledge the announcer was stating. He didn't care though. What he did care about was that look on her face, and he was starting to think it was worth going just to see it. He wondered if she loved space? As they were leaving he decided to ask her.

"What exactly do you like about Planetariums anyway? I mean I'm sure you've been to one before. Don't they all have the same things to say and show?"

"Yes, but… it's fascinating," Ciel said. By the time they had left it was already dark out so they could see the stars themselves now. She looked up at them.

"Sometimes you think, I have so many problems. My life is so hard. Yet we're so tiny. Seeing planets and stars kinda makes you realize just how small your problems really are compared to the whole world. It makes me feel like, my problems aren't so bad."

"Well it's not like you have too many problems anyway right?" Sebastian asked holding the door to the limo.

"Ciel… I know I asked you this already. But that was for our little scam that we had going. So I was wondering." He felt to one knee on the limo floor. "Ciel. For real this time. Will you marry me?"

"…" Ciel smiled. Honestly for the moment his secret really had slipped his mind. "Yes."

Smiling Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him, which Ciel had not been expecting. It was brief though, but still made him flush embarrassingly.

"Wonderful." Sebastian put his arm around her smiling. "Man, to think I would fall in love with a girl. At least this way my Dad will be happy. I mean, I can give him grandchildren now."

Ciel felt his stomach fall through the floor, as he suddenly recalled exactly why he had been so uneasy about this in the first place. Sebastian pulled him close the remainder of the limo ride back to their house. Ciel tilted his head down to avoid Sebastian's gaze, so he wouldn't see that he was crying.

* * *

The next day Ciel's stomach was hurting. It had started bothering him last night and continued right up to this morning. He was guilt ridden. That had to be it! He felt bad about deceiving Sebastian. So his body was punishing him clearly.

Ciel sat with his arms across his stomach and his forehead on the breakfast table when Sebastian came downstairs to eat. "What's wrong with you?" he asked as he grabbed a box of cereal.

"I don't feel good," Ciel answered truthfully.

"Oh… is it…" he stopped looking nervous. "You know that time of the month?"

Ciel shook his head.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?" he asked.

"Six," Ciel answered.

Sebastian frowned thinking for a moment. "You need some rice."

"What?"

"My Mother used to make me eat rice whenever my stomach was upset. I'll cook you some. So, you go see if a shower might help you and when you get out I should have this done."

"Okay," Ciel said getting to her feet she suddenly gasped and collapsed to the floor holding her side.

"CIEL!" Sebastian gasped rushing over to her. "Okay, forget that. I'm calling an ambulance."

"An ambulance? No it's fine," Ciel said shaking his head. "It's not that bad."

She started to get up and let out a sharp cry.

"No don't move," Sebastian said taking out his cell phone. He made Ciel remain as still as possible while they waited for the paramedics to show up. She was put on a stretcher and the ambulance took off.

By the time they arrived at the hospital Ciel had fainted from the pain and so the nurse went up to him to ask him questions.

What's her name? How old is she? Does she have any allergies? Any preexisting conditions? All these questions were asked of him including more. Sebastian was appalled to realize he could only genuinely answer the first two.

"Is there any chance she could be pregnant?" the nurse asked with clipboard in hand.

Sebastian thought about that. They had not had sex. But… at the same time. They had only just become really official yesterday. So… Ciel had been free to see others if she wished. Gosh he had never even bothered to ask her if there was someone she was with or would rather be with, besides him. But she had said yes when he asked her to marry her. So if there had been someone else, then surely she would have told him…

"Sir," the woman said sternly. "Is their any chance—"

"I don't know," Sebastian said truthfully. "I'm not sure. Maybe."

The woman having received the needed information hurried off, and Sebastian sat there. Ciel's parents would have to be notified he presumed. He had left so quickly he forgot his cell phone and he went to the front desk to ask if he could call them.

"We'll do that for you Sir, don't worry," the woman said smiling. So Sebastian sat back down and waited. About thirty minutes later the same nurse from before returned looking rather stern.

"You come with me!" she snapped.

Sebastian got up following her and she brought him to a more secluded area. "Alright look," she snapped. "I get this whole transgender thing. I really do, my roommate back in college was transgendered. But when it comes to medical health we need to know a person's physical gender for health reasons. Alright."

"What?"

"Next time if a situation like this arises, just say she's a boy okay. We spent time making sure she wasn't pregnant, when we could have been spending that on finding out what's wrong with her. It seems though that she has appendicitis. It'll need to be removed. It's a fairly common procedure and she should be fine."

"Wait…" Sebastian said blinking at her. "Did… you just say that Ciel is a boy?"

"Yes," she sighed exasperated. But then the realization seemed to hit her as well. "Wait… you didn't know? I thought you said you two were living together?"

"We are," Sebastian said frowning. "But… she never told me…"

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. Please don't tell my supervisor. Patient confidentiality is taken very seriously. I didn't realize it was a secret and I—"

Sebastian had stopped listening however. Ciel was… All this time… She was a boy. She had never told him…

* * *

**After what feels like 17 years I have updated. Okay, it hasn't been that long. But it's been quiet awhile. I hope you all like the latest chapter. Until next time Reviewers and Shadow Readers!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**TITLE: MALE ORDER BRIDE****  
****SUMMARY: **After being raised his whole life as a girl just to be sold as an undercover bride to a rich nobleman with some questionable choices in partners, Ciel takes matters into his own hands and arranges so that his childhood crush serves as his husband. However it's difficult when your fiancé has a boyfriend and next to no interest in your frilly clothes and girly makeup.  
**STORY PAIRINGS:** Ciel+Sebastian, Alois+Calude

**PLEASE NOTE:** This story is rated **M**. According to the FF site, that means it has to be appropriate for ages 16+ **WITHOUT** explicit content, which includes adult language, themes, and suggestions. This story meets those requirements.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6  
**

* * *

Ciel was… All this time… She was a boy. She had never told him…

He didn't know what to think. Or feel. Ciel was transgender?

He frowned. He had never know anyone who was transgender before. He was wondering how he should act. Had she maybe expected him to know all along? Should he apologize for not knowing? Should he feel pity? Should he go on pretending he doesn't know?

The rest of his and the nurses conversation had passed in a blurr. He wasn't even entirely sure what she had said, but at some point in it he had promised he wouldn't tell her supervisor. When Ciel was done in surgery she... he... was taken to a private room and Sebastian was told he could sit with him... her... Though it would be some time before he... she... woke up. He didn't even know how to think about her. His mind was so used to assigning a gender to a person and then how he treated them was dependent upon that.

When he walked in, Ciel was sleeping peacefully on the hospital bed breathing lightly. His hair was short... Why was his hair short? He then noticed a wig had been folded neatly and placed on top of Ciel's clothes in the corner. So Ciel even wore a wig. He walked over to him and let his fingers brush Ciel's short hair gently. It was so soft...

Walking over to the wig he picked it up. It too was soft. He had a feeling that Ciel wouldn't want to wake up without this. So he let the wig's strands unravel and he brushed through it gently to make it look right. With the utmost care he tilted Ciel's head forward and placed the wig upon it sorting the strands and tresses until it looked how Ciel would usually wear it. Staring down at his face Sebastian felt his chest almost melt.

Ciel would wear a dress everyday. Do his makeup, and put on this wig. He was trying so hard to be a girl. No... he was a girl. That's all their is to it. Ciel wished to be a girl, and so he was. Picking up her hand he brought the back of it to his lips and kiss her hand softly. "I promise to always see you through whatever lens you wish me to wear."

* * *

"Ugh!" Alois sighed. He was sitting upside down on Claude's sofa.

Claude had his head in his hands feeling exhausted. Why did he ever think he could turn this street punk into a respectable girlfriend.

"Go put on the clothes... we'll try this one more time with the outfits on..."

"What does it matter if I'm wearing the clothes? How is that supposed to improve my dancing?"

"Because if you have the outfit on you might get in the mindset better. Just do it alright..."

"Whatever," he climbed to his feet and went into the other room to change. Claude went over to the radio to choose a new song. Perhaps something even slower than the last song would help Alois get in the rhythm. He came back a few minutes later in his wig and a purple dress. Though he wasn't wearing the heels Claude had found for him. "Now the shoes," he said.

"No way, they hurt my feet!" Alois snapped.

"I don't care. They don't hurt that bad, and for events and parties you'll be expected to wear them..."

"Well I don't have to wear them while were practicing at least..."

"You're going to have to get used to them eventually, so put them on!"

Begrudgingly, Alois went back into the room and stumbled out with the heels on. He was clinging to the wall like people who don't know how to ice skate do at skating rinks.

"Oh c'mon, it's not that bad..." Cluade said walking over he took his hand and helped him out into the center of the living room as the music started up again. "Now just like I showed you..."

They started dancing, Alois kept an eye on his feet the whole time while Claude stared at him. He actually was rather pretty. He doubted anyone would think Alois was a boy in this get up. His eyes were concentrating on his feet so intensely that Claude could just stare at him without worry of being caught. He noticed Alois' lips were moving and he quickly gathered that Alois was counting steps. Claude smiled. He was really cute... when he wasn't cursing or being his usual dumb ass self.

The song ended and Alois looked up at him for the first time, and that little glance upward made Claude's heart skip a beat and he let go rather quickly.

"What's wrong?" Alois asked frowning.

"Nothing..." Claude said heading over to the radio so he could turn off the next song that had automatically started.

"Whoa," Alois said checking his watch. "I gotta go."

"No," Claude answered setting the radio to play the previous song once again. "You're staying here until we get this right."

"Really I can't," Alois said, "Luca is waiting for me."

Claude felt his fist tighten. _I'm jealous_, he found himself thinking. _I'm actually jealous_... _Who the hell is this Luca guy anyway_?

He turned and saw Alois had removed his shoes and wig and already had the dress unzipped and half pulled down before he went into Claude's bedroom and closed the door. _Damn him_...

If he's going to be working for me to pay off that car, then he should leave when I say we're done. Not when that Luca asshole wants him to be home. A few minutes later Alois came out wearing the clothes he came there in. In fact, those were the clothes Alois often wore when he came over. Claude thought about it a second. Other than the girl clothes he had bought for him, Claude had only ever seen him wear two outfits.

"Don't you have any other clothes beside that?"

"Oh, not really. Their was a fire a few years ago, it destroyed almost everything we had," Alois explained grabbing his bag. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow."

He had half opened the door when Claude pushed it shut. He turned frowning up at him.

"I believe I said you're staying here until we get this right," Claude explained rather slowly.

"I'm not rich you know. I spend my mornings here to fulfill my obligation to you. Then I spend the afternoons with Luca until I have to go to my evening job."

"You're not still—"

"No," Alois snapped. "I quit doing _that_ sort of work, like you asked after I took all those stupid tests. I work at a late night restaurant."

"Stay here..."

"I can't. I hardly get to see Luca as it is. Right now we only have afternoons to be together, well except for early mornings when I get up and make him breakfast."

Alois opened the door again only to have Claude close it once more.

"Okay, let me explain to you how doors are supposed to work."

"Don't leave."

Alois started up at him. His expression looked hurt. "Claude what's wrong?"

Claude frowned. He knew he shouldn't ask this... but for some reason an overwhelming feeling of loss seemed to fill his chest at the idea of Alois leaving again. "Until you're done pretending to be my girlfriend. You should live here. Forget Luca."

"I can't leave Luca are you nuts?" Alois snapped looking angry.

"Does he really mean that much to you?" Claude frowned avoiding his eyes and suddenly Alois understood... _He thinks Luca's my boyfriend_, Alois thought to himself and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes," Alois stated simply. "He means that much to me."

With that he wrenched the door open quickly and hurried off down the hallway. Claude stood there for a good few minutes feeling a mix of having been jilted and jealousy.

* * *

When Ciel's parents had gotten there they seemed more worried about the scar the surgery had left.

"We'll pay as much as is necessary to have it fixed. I know a good reconstructive surgeon who could make it look like the scar was never there," her Father explained to Sebastian in the waiting room while Ciel's mother had gone in to speak with her.

"What? Why?"

"Well you were thinking of returning her weren't you?" Vincent asked frowning. I mean her body is scarred now, so her price shouldn't be as high."

"Is that seriously what you're thinking about right now?" Sebastian asked feeling a little appalled. "Your child just had surgery and you're worried about what sort of scar it might leave. You should worried about if she's okay or not."

"I know she's okay," he snapped, clearly insulted. "I spoke with the doctors before we came up here. I was worried you might return her after an incident like this."

"I..." Sebastian couldn't believe he was hearing this. "I love your Daughter. I'm not returning her for any reason."

Vincent's face lit up a bit and he smiled. "Well, that's good to hear. But it's still a bit unfair to you. I'll reimburse you a portion of you money for her anyway. Expect it in your account by the end of the week."

He clapped a hand on his shoulder as Ciel's mother walked into the waiting area. "Ciel seems fine. A little sleepy, but otherwise she's completely alright."

"Excellent," Vincent said. "Well, I can still make that conference in Spain if we get a flight out now. See you later Sebastian."

With that Vincent left, he didn't even go in to see Ciel. Frowning, Sebastian walked back down to Ciel's room. His own father and he didn't have the best of relationships, but Sebastian was sure if he ended up in the hospital for one reason or another that his father would at least come see him.

He walked into Ciel's room and found her staring up at the ceiling, but she tore her eyes from it and smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hi," Sebastian answered. Ciel had woken up just as his Mother had arrived. So Sebastian had left to give them space and time together. So this was the first time they had spoken since Ciel had gotten out of surgery.

"I guess... My appendix was the problem..."

"I guess so," Sebastian answered sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"My scar will heal almost completely too. I'm going to make sure to put some oils on it to make it disappear quicker and—" at the start of this sentence Ciel's fist had clutched her covers and she looked back at the ceiling.

"Man you and your Father."

"Huh?" she looked back at him.

"I don't care about your scar. For your sake I hope it fades away as much as possible. But personally I don't care if it completely disappears or stays quite visible forever," Sebastian said. "All I care about is that you're healthy."

"..." Ciel had opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. This clearly had not been the reaction she was expecting... A nurse walked in an announced she was checking up on her.

Sebastian wondered if he should tell her. About the fact that he knew, but her confused frown was so adorable. She wore it the whole time the nurse examined her. He decided not to. Somewhere down the line he would find out regardless, and she would ask since when did you know and he could tell her since your operation. Then she would see how wonderful he treats her between then and now and she would feel so loved and cherished. Yes, he was going to make her feel loved and cherished. Which is really what every woman wants. Right?

* * *

Alois missed the next week of their, learn to be a good upper class girlfriend lessons with Claude. Claude hadn't fully realized how much their time apart had affected him, until he walked in the door after that week. Claude felt his heart sink in his chest as Alois turned to him smiling.

And Claude decided in that second.

"We're going out," he explained.

"I just got here."

"Well, you missed over a week of lessons and now their is no more time. I have to start letting the public see me with you. So they'll know I have a girlfriend and my parents will get off my back about marriage proposals," Claude explained. "So we're going to do a trial run. I'm gonna take you to a nice restaurant and you're to act the part the whole time we're there."

This wasn't necessarily true. It could have waited another week. But, he wanted to take Alois on a date, and this was the easiest way to get him to agree to it.

"Alright, I'll just. Go get changed then," Alois said feeling confused by Claude's tone of anger. He went into Claude's room and over to his closet. Claude had two in here, and had emptied one of them to put up all of Alois' girl clothes. He picked a long purple dress with a slit in the skirt. Thigh high stockings, elbow length white gloves, heels and a matching pashmina shawl.

Then he put on his wig, threw on some lipstick and was ready in about ten minutes.

When he walked out of the room he spun around to show Claude his outfit and Claude immediately (and secretly) called the restaurant he had just called to cancel their reservation. He then called another place and made one, because the first venue did not match the classiness of the outfit Alois had chosen and Claude didn't have the heart to tell him to change.

Then he called a limo service so he could take her there in style. Alois was being silly the whole ride there. Talking about how this was his first time in a limo and playing with any and all buttons. He opened the small bar in the fridge and read the names of all the bottles though he didn't actually open any. Then Alois looked up and saw the sun room and got very excited. "Oh my god, oh my god! I saw this in a movie once. We have to do it!"

He opened it up and stuck his head out. Immediately pulling himself back inside his wig completely messed up, as the strands had blown about everywhere. "Shit it's windy up there!"

Claude laughed making him sit down he took a comb out from his inside jacket pocket and combed the wig's strands back into submission.

When they arrived at the restaurant Alois calmed down considerably. He did not goof around, and as Claude had wanted he was trying to remember his manners and decorum.

They were shown to their seats and Alois looked around smiling, "So, Clause. Do you come here often?"

"What are you doing?" Claude snapped frowning.

"I'm pretending to be a girl," he explained this part softly so just the two of them could hear. "So I think you could pretend this is our first date. Thus I'm getting to know you."

"You called me Clause..."

"I'm supposed to be a self entitled white rich girl with a trust fund, I don't give a fuck what your name is..." Alois explained, and an elderly couple not too far away turned slightly looking appalued at Alois' use of language.

"Keep your voice down," Claude said.

"So, Clause," Alois said again stressing the wrong name. "I hear your rather rich. What do your parents do?"

"It's Claude," he said, and Alois giggled with mock embarrassment and whispered, "Oopsie..."

"And my parents don't do anything, their in line for the British throne."

"Oh," Alois said feigning surprise. "Royalty huh?"

He interlaced his fingers sat his chin upon them and stared at Claude smiling.

"So if I married you, I would be. A princess?"

"Well... yes and no. My family don't acknowledge me because I'm the result of my Father cheating on my Step-mother."

"Oh," Alois said nodding. "That's why you're all Chinese and shit..."

"I'm Japanese," Claude explained.

"Self entitled rich bitch, you gotta make me care..." Alois explained grinning.

"Okay, stop trying to be rich, just because someone is rich doesn't mean their mean. Well, sometimes it does. But not everyone. Look, for now just act like you. Can you do that?"

"..." Alois frowned. "Why did we go through all those lessons if you we're going to have me act like me."

"Okay," Claude said frowning. Clearly he wasn't getting it. "I mean, follow the rules I told you, but don't try to create a persona. Just, be you within the guidelines I set."

Alois suddenly looked a little lost. "I'm not good at being me..."

He was suddenly shifting in his chair looking a bit uncomfortable. The sudden change was slightly alarming for Claude. He never seen him acting like this.

The waiter brought the food they had ordered and they sat in awkward silence until Claude spoke up. "Tell me about yourself, the real you and not some made up personality."

"Uh..."

"Let's start with why you were gone for the last week... What we're you doing?"

"Well, Luca was sick. So I had to take care of him..."

Claude gripped his fork unnecessarily hard. He noticed Alois was fidgeting even more and he looked as though Claude had suddenly asked an incredibly embarrassing question that he didn't want to answer.

"Well if he can't take care of himself..." Claude snapped. "Tell me about your family then."

"Didn't I tell you this before? I'm an orphan," Alois explained.

"Oh," Claude said frowning. "When did... I mean, How long have you been an orphan?"

"About seven years. My Mother died, and I never knew my Dad. So he could be alive... somewhere..."

"Ah..."

"Her name was Alisanne," Alois explained he said the name with a thick French accent. "And she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world..."

"I'm sure she was," Claude answered smiling softly. Alois had gotten the same look on his face that he did when he talked about that Luca asshole.

"Can I pretend to be the bitchy rich girl again," he asked frowning looking almost... sad. "I'm good at pretending."

"No, today you're going to be you, because I don't like the bitchy rich girl."

"Ugh," Alois frowned.

"And you don't want to wear those gloves while you eat," Claude explained. Watching as Alois' white gloved hand had almost touched some steak sauce when he reached for his knife.

"Oh sure," Alois said and he started to take them off, but stopped. "Actually I'd rather leave them on, it's kind of cold..."

"Alois," Claude said frowning. "It's not customary to eat with your gloves on, besides they're very expensive."

"Then, I'm not really hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous, this food is expensive, I can't send it back now anyway, you already ate some of it."

"..."

Suddenly the strangeness of this action seemed to hit Claude, and he lowered the fork with the food he had been about to take a bite of. "Why don't you want me to see your hands?"

"..." Alois was avoiding his gaze. He removed his gloves and he noticed what looked like bruises on his wrists, the kind you might get from having your wrists bound.

"What happend?" he asked reaching across the table he took hold of one of Alois' hands to examine it more closely. Then he frowned. "Did that Luca guy do this?"

"No!" Alois snapped, sounding somewhat angry now. "I just, did something stupid, and paid for it. Let's just eat okay."

"Tell me what happened," Claude snapped immediately.

"No, I don't have to," Alois spat back crossing his legs and folding his arms. "And if you push the subject and I'll start crying uncontrollably and cause the biggest fucking scene you've ever seen."

Claude frowned.

"That right, bitchy girl is back," he said grinning before taking a drink from his glass.

* * *

Ciel was looking at his scar in his bedroom mirror. It looked to be healing nicely. As well as could be expected for being a week old scar. He hoped like crazy it would heal well and wouldn't be too visible. Despite what people might think, he was very self conscious about his looks. The lessons he had with Hannah all those times had taught him how to be a good and submissive wife, and above all maintaining a perfect outward appearance was her top rule.

A scar, an injury, an accident, he had long since been told that these could easily end a marriage forever shaming his family and ruining his future for a somewhat decent husband.

Out in the kitchen Sebastian was on the phone with Grell. Since they had broken up they had somehow managed to stay friends despite Grell trying desperately to get back together with him. But Sebastian had long since made it clear that he loved Ciel and would not be anything more than a friend to Grell. So Sebastian was calling for advice.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Okay calm down," Grell said sighing. He was sitting in his room painting his nails. "What's up now..."

"I've been running it over and over in my head this past week, and... The girl I'm dating, you know... Ciel."

"I'm vaguely aware," Grell snapped sounding annoyed.

"Well," Sebastian looked out to Ciel's room to make sure she hadn't come out. "She's transgender, like... physically she's a boy."

"Oh... is she now?" Grell said suddenly much more interested in their conversation. "So..."

"So, I don't know what to do. She doesn't know I know, and I'm not sure I want to tell her. It might embarass her..."

"Well, try to get her to bring up the subject."

"I've tried, she doesn't want to tell me. I... I just don't know how to deal with transgender people... Do I treat her like a boy? Or like a girl? Or does it depend on the situation."

"You treat her like a person," Grell explained. "She wouldn't be dressing like a girl if she didn't feel that way on the inside. So if a gendered situation comes up, treat her like a girl, but above all just treat her like a person."

"That's easy for you to say, but you're not living here... You don't get how hard this is. I'm always worried about upsetting her. Or saying something insensitive. I mean, ugh... This would be so much easier if I had a friend who was transgender and had dealt with this before..."

"What..."

"I mean... You know, if I had known someone who was transgendered before her, then I would know how to act around her. How not to upset her."

"Sebastian..."

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Fuck you!"

Grell hung up and Sebastian stared down at his cell phone... "What was that all about?"

* * *

**Hey look at that! I updated and it wasn't 14 years after my last post. XD  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**It's kind of strange, most people in comments and PM's thought Sebastian would be angry. I wasn't sure why. I wonder if people just assume this is something met with anger. Well, I didn't want to do that. Sebastian was understanding even if he is worried about offending her. As people should be when learning someone they care about is transgendered.**


End file.
